Four Seasons
by Deacol
Summary: They were in love at the wrong time. One word of marriage from Liu Shan forces Xing Cai to end she and Ma Chao’s relationship. What will Ma Chao do?
1. They meet

"_Why?" asked Ma Chao, his eyes filling with pain. "Why are you leaving me?"_

"_I must…if it is his wish that I be with him, then I must," replied Xing Cai. She was on the verge of releasing her tears, but she reinforced herself with an emotionless face. _

"_Surely he would understand if you said no!" continued Ma Chao._

"_I cannot. Don't you understand, Chao?"_

"_No, I don't!"_

"_It is as I always say. Duty above all else," said Xing Cai, and she too felt her heart rip as she articulated those four words._

"_Even above your own freedom and happiness?" asked Ma Chao._

_Xing Cai sighed in sorrow. "Yes."_

"_Don't do this too yourself, Cai!" cried Ma Chao. _And don't do this to me either…_ he thought. _

"_Lord Zhuge tried to persuade him to choose others, but all to no avail," muttered Xing Cai. "I'm sorry Chao, but I must go to him…"_

"_No…" said Ma Chao, his voice a hush whisper. He turned Xing Cai around and looked into her eyes. _

"_Don't say yes to him."_

XXXXXXXXXX

Ma Chao walked into the hall where he was to pledge loyalty to Liu Bei. He was glad someone was willing to take him in. And Liu Bei sounded like a just man.

"Everyone, please welcome Lord Ma Chao," said Zhuge Liang, introducing him to the soon-to-be colleagues. Applause was made and Ma Chao walked up to Liu Bei. He knelt before him and touched his head to the ground.

"I, Ma Chao, style Mengqi of Xiliang will serve Lord Liu Bei loyally until death," said Ma Chao. Liu Bei grasped his hand and helped him up.

"Thank you, Ma Chao," said Liu Bei. Ma Chao bowed.

"My lord."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Here is your room, Lord Ma Chao," announced Zhao Yun, showing Ma Chao his new room.

"Thanks!" Ma Chao noticed that his baggage was neatly placed on a table to the left and his spear was placed upon a rack on the wall. "My Spear of Justice!"

"Spear of Justice?" laughed Zhao Yun. "Interesting!"

Zhao Yun then led him to the stables. "Your horse is here, next to mine. What's its name?"

"Shadow Runner." Ma Chao looked at the white horse next to his.

"Mine's White Dragon."

The two horses neighed to each other.

"I wonder if they said 'Hi' to each other just then," asked Ma Chao.

"I'm sure you understand horse language, _Ma_ Chao," punned Zhao Yun.

The two sauntered to the dining halls for it was nearly dinner time.

"Things here are pretty simple. If you have any questions, fell free to ask anyone of us. We're all friendly and don't bite," said Zhao Yun with a smile. "I'm glad you could join us, Lord Ma Chao."

"Ma Chao would be fine," said Ma Chao.

"Well, same for me then," replied Zhao Yun.

They walked in silence for a while, Ma Chao thinking about the past, his wife, his children…

Huang Zhong passed by and greeted Ma Chao. "Evening Lord Ma!"

"Well, this is our old guy in Shu—"

"I'm not old!"

"Only females don't own up to their age!" shouted Zhao Yun.

"I used to be better looking than you when I was your age!" proclaimed Huang Zhong pointing a finger at the Dragon of Changshan. Zhao Yun burst out laughing. "What? You think I'm lying?" Huang Zhong looked at Ma Chao. "Don't listen to him Ma Chao."

Ma Chao could not stop a smirk from appearing on his face. Huang Zhong huffed at the smile and walked off, muttering, "Young'uns these days…"

"And that's Huang Zhong, best archer there's ever been. Never misses."

"You guys have such a close bond," said Ma Chao. He had felt so empty when his family and everyone close to him were torn away by Cao Cao.

"Well, Chao, as long as you're here in Shu, I'll be your friend for life," declared Zhao Yun. Ma Chao looked at Zhao Yun and smiled.

"Thank you."

Zhao Yun nodded at Ma Chao. "Anything for a friend."

XXXXXXXXXX

Ma Chao, having some free time, decided to explore the environment outside the city walls. Sure, the city was filled with exotic things. But Ma Chao liked the nature better.

Ma Chao trekked about the place. Basically, he was just wandering around Cheng Du when he came across a little path. It did not look much like a path, but to one who rarely missed a detail, Ma Chao picked it out. Curiosity pushed him to explore and see where the little path went. It became a steep slope, but Ma Chao was determined to see what was ahead. He pushed past bushes and branches in the way, and the path opened up into a small clearing, a small cliff, overlooking a deep valley.

The clearing held bare trees which looked forlorn. It was Spring, so Ma Chao wondered why the trees were bare. Was it because the soil there was bad? There were other colourful plants and shrubs growing in the clearing, so soil must be fertile. It was a small clearing, and Ma Chao immediately spotted a crate next to a bigger crate. From the looks of it, someone must have come here and put them there as chair and table. Ma Chao smiled, walked towards the crates and sat down. He took out some water and sipped it, admiring the beautiful view of the valley from the clearing. It almost seemed as if the clearing was made for the valley outlook.

Despite the beauty, Ma Chao could not stop thinking about his dead family and friends. He sighed and rested his head on the bigger crate which acted like a table. How he wished he had a bottle of wine right there and then. He pretended the water was wine and took a gulp. Sadly, he could not cheat himself.

"Ah, you found this place."

Ma Chao instantly twisted around to see a woman younger than him with shoulder length, jet black hair, wearing what was mostly white and green attire.

"Is this a private area?" asked Ma Chao, watching the young woman.

"Oh no, it's just rare to see anyone here. I thought I was the only one capable of finding this place," she answered with a smile. She walked towards Ma Chao and sat on the makeshift table. "You can bring your own crate chair." She pointed at the one Ma Chao was sitting on. "That's mine."

Ma Chao nodded. "Of course, of course. But can I borrow it for today?"

"That you can, Lord Ma Chao."

Ma Chao looked at her in surprise. "You know me?"

"I saw you fighting with my father at Jiameng Gate," answered the woman.

"Zhang— you're father's Zhang Fei?" asked Ma Chao, bewildered.

"That's right. I'm Zhang Xing Cai, nice to meet you." Xing Cai held out her hand and Ma Chao took it with a gentle handshake. "Just call me Xing Cai."

"And I, Ma Chao." Ma Chao began to think he should call some kind of meeting and tell everyone to call him Ma Chao. It was beginning to get tedious, having to tell everyone that there was no need for formalities if they were all the same grade.

"How do you like it here?" asked Xing Cai.

"Very nice. I'm just glad I have a home right now." Ma Chao had a little flashback when he was on the run from Cao Cao. Of all people, he had to flee from that bastard. He looked glumly at the scene before him.

"You look sad," commented Xing Cai. A silence ensued and Ma Chao figured Xing Cai wanted him to share what was on his mind.

"Have you ever lost pretty much all your family and friends? All your loved ones? I try to blame it on someone, but it all adds up to being my own fault," growled Ma Chao. He hated himself for being so weak. He could not protect anyone, what right did he have to be a Tiger General?

"Cao Cao?" asked Xing Cai, watching Ma Chao thoughtfully.

"Yes."

"I see. Then he is your mortal enemy."

"I hate him with all my heart. But still, if I was stronger, wiser, then maybe I could've saved my family. He…was only doing what he thought was right."

"But he's not right, is he?" asked Xing Cai, rhetorically. Ma Chao answered despite of that.

"No, he isn't."

They looked out onto the valley again, but Ma Chao's mind was totally somewhere else, recalling what he and Xing Cai had just said. He probably was not even looking at the valley, his face had just happened to turn that way.

"Shall we digress?" asked Xing Cai all of a sudden, and Ma Chao snapped back into reality and nodded in agreement. "You know, this place is actually very beautiful."

"Well yes, look at the scenery!"

"No, not the scenery." Xing Cai got up and walked towards one of the bare trees. "These are Peach Blossoms."

"Wha— really? But there aren't any flowers," said Ma Chao, looking up at the tall trees, their branches reached out, shielding, but not particularly well, the two people below.

"The only bloom in Winter. We'll have to wait until next year. It's only the start of Spring right now. But they should be beautiful when they come out."

"They should be?" asked Ma Chao, repeating a part of Xing Cai's sentence.

"I only found this place at the end of Winter, just when the last petals fell off, leaving the trees bare. It's beautiful, don't you think? Just imagine what would happen if the trees decided to bloom."

Ma Chao smiled at the thought as he looked at the pale trees then turned his attention to Xing Cai. He did not realise before, because he was too busy thinking of painful thoughts, that this woman was quite beautiful.

"Do you come here often?" he asked.

"I come when I have nothing do. But often, it's when I need a little bit of personal space. If you need a place to do the same, feel free to share it with me, Chao," said Xing Cai, her voice soft and sweet.

Ma Chao was tired. He pulled of his trademark helmet, placed it on the crate table and rested his head on it. His long blonde hair, freed from the helmet decided to spill itself around Ma Chao's head.

"Blonde…?" asked Xing Cai, surprised. Ma Chao cracked open an eye.

"Yes, it's natural."

Xing Cai raised an eyebrow. "Are you Chinese?"

"I am," he answered with a grin.

They stayed for long moments, peace swirling around them in the form of cool air. They did not talk to each other, for they were lost in their own thoughts.

Ma Chao yawned and stretched. The sky was getting dark. "What time is it?"

"Around five, I think…" answered Xing Cai. "Come, I'll take you somewhere nice for dinner."

"I couldn't poss—"

"It's alright. Let's just say it's my way of welcoming you to Shu." Xing Cai grabbed Ma Chao's helmet off the crate and pulled on his arm.

"Alright, alright! No need to pull my arm off!" complained Ma Chao, albeit playfully with a light laugh. They pushed past the bushes and raced off back into town, with Xing Cai in the lead.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Best baozi, food and wine you could possibly get!" exclaimed Xing Cai, introducing the shop, 'Li's Excellent Restaurant'. Best name you could ever get too.

Ma Chao frowned. "That's a really long line…" The line had approximately twenty people in it.

"It only proves how good this place is. Come."

"But it'll take a long time to get inside."

Xing Cai walked to the front of the line and waved to a man inside. She then made a sign for 'two'. With a smile, she called Ma Chao over.

"What?" asked Ma Chao.

"I know the owner because I come here often. He'll get me a table, no matter how long the line."

The owner came towards them. "This way, Lady Zhang." He led the two towards a table in a corner.

"That's not very just, Xing Cai, there's at least twenty people waiting to get a seat," said Ma Chao as he sat down.

Xing Cai laughed. "You _are_ a very just man. But it's alright to be unjust a few times isn't it? Food does tend to overrule our sense of justice sometimes."

"Interesting excuse." Ma Chao sighed. "Alright. Any good dishes you want me to try?"

"I'll order the things I usually eat? You can trust my taste," said Xing Cai, and Ma Chao nodded.

Xing Cai gestured to a waiter and ordered what she thought was good.

"…and rice wine for two," finished Xing Cai. The waiter thanked them and took the orders to the kitchen.

"You drink wine?" asked Ma Chao.

"How can I not? My dad is always drinking. Sometimes he'll force me to drink with him when he's depressed. Don't worry, I have a really high tolerance for alcohol."

"I'm glad."

The food came and the two warriors of Shu ate their fill.

"Good?" asked Xing Cai as she downed a small cup of wine.

"Indeed, very good. Love the baozi and the noodles," replied Ma Chao. He refilled both he and Xing Cai's cups.

Xing Cai raised her cup. "A toast!"

"For what?" asked Ma Chao, but nevertheless, he raised his cup too.

"For joining us so that we can reunite the land and restore the Han!"

They clinked their cups together and chugged it down in one go before continuing to refill.

"Thank you," said Ma Chao with a nod when Xing Cai refilled his cup for him. He grabbed the wine bottle and poured, but nothing came out. "Already empty…let's get another one."

"No Chao, it's enough. Too much alcohol isn't good," replied Xing Cai, her hand on Ma Chao's to stop him from gesturing to the waiters for wine. She then called out to a waiter and asked for the bill.

It was after much arguing, when Ma Chao finally gave in and let Xing Cai pay.

They left the restaurant and walked down the street back towards their home in the military area. Ma Chao looked at things with an amazed expression on his face, like a tourist. Indeed, he was a newcomer to the town.

"Haven't you seen these things?" asked Xing Cai, a hint of wonder in her voice.

"No…You do know I've been living in the Northern-west corner of China for most of my life, right?" answered Ma Chao before stepping quickly towards a store to examine another curious item.

Xing Cai smirked. "Are you trying to tell me you're a primitive?"

Ma Chao turned and was about to say something when a sudden loud crackling could be heard. Both turned their heads to the direction of the sound and saw a bolt of light soar up towards the sky before exploding into a tonnes of small pink coloured sparks in the shape of a flower. Others around them looked up in awe at the fireworks.

"How could I forget? It's the Spring Festival! They always display fireworks," explained Xing Cai as she and Ma Chao watched another colourful explosion.

"Woah!" shouted Ma Chao as three fireworks were released at the same time, each of a different colour, standing out against the dark night sky.

When the show came to an end, the onlookers clapped and cheered.

"Happy Spring!" Xing Cai said to Ma Chao with a smile.

"Happy Spring," repeated Ma Chao.

As they continued their journey back home, they passed by a brothel.

"Oh sir! Please do come in~" said one of the women, waving her handkerchief in front of Ma Chao's face.

"Er…" muttered Ma Chao, turning his head away from the annoying handkerchief. Xing Cai looked at him with an amused expression.

"You're not going to ask me what this is, are you?" she asked, pointing to the brothel.

"Che," answered Ma Chao before turning back to the prostitute. "No thanks." He then set off at a brisk pace, causing Xing Cai to have to catch up to him. "I have enough logic to work out what that was."

"Well, didn't it interest you?" questioned Xing Cai.

"No. And even if I were, how could I possible go into a place like that in front of Lady Zhang?" replied Ma Chao with a knowing smirk.

"Indeed, I would be most horrified." Xing Cai laughed. "Come, let's not keep loitering here. It's getting late. We should sleep early and wake up, bright and shining for training."

"You!? Train!?" exclaimed a surprised Ma Chao. "What?"

Xing Cai sighed loudly and with a hand on hip, looked into Ma Chao's eyes. "Have you not realised by now that I too, am a soldier? How else could I have seen you fighting my father, hm?"

Ma Chao scratched the back of his neck and looked away sheepishly. "Oh…yeah…"

Xing Cai nodded. "Right, at least that's clear."

Ma Chao followed behind Xing Cai, watching her with a broad smile. She was so different from her brash father. She who was cool, calm, collected and above all else, kind and gentle. Zhang Fei was brash, loud and loved alcohol, most probably to the point of which if alcohol ceased to exist in the world, he would die.

Ma Chao reckoned he was getting along quite well with Xing Cai. Maybe they could become more than just friends? Ma Chao smiled and shook the thought away with a soft sigh.

Time would tell. And surely, fate would have its own way.

* * *

A/N: Aha, first romance/a little angst fic. Gah, hope I didn't make it too lame and clichéd… I love this pairing. I started liking this pairing after reading 'My heart is yours' by dragooncanon. Awesome story. This story will kinda have the same storyline as that fic…I hope you guys won't kill me for that. Besides, this story line is used a lot!

(like, the XingcaiXLiuShanXMaChaoorGuanPingorZhaoYun love triangle)

Anyways, it would be really nice if you could review, because I need to know my degree of fail or success (fail more likely) to writing romance fics. Hate it, like it, I'd love to know! And you'll be helping me improve and change stuff. =D

Thanks for reading, hope your R&R!!


	2. Confession

"Forward!!" yelled Ma Chao, before charging off too. "Take them down!"

The army answered with a cheer and they too rushed forward.

It was the start of Summer, and the heat was starting to take its toll. The Shu army was battling Liu Zhang, in an attempt to take over the Riverlands. Liu Bei, being akin to Liu Zhang was reluctant to fight, but with Zhuge Liang's superb persuasion skills, Liu Bei finally consented.

Liu Zhang's force was small, and not very strong. The Shu army was spirited, and was better in every way. The battle was nothing hard.

Ma Chao, riding his white horse into battle, slashed through the enemy soldiers around him. It seemed easy. If Liu Zhang was not planning on fighting to the death, they would surrender soon. He glanced around him and spotted Zhao Yun in the distance, doing the same thing Ma Chao was doing. Killing. Ma Chao concentrated on the battle and continued to slice at the soldiers with his Silver Stallion.

Soon, Liu Zhang gave up and surrendered, asking Liu Bei to spare the peoples' lives. Lord Liu Bei, being the benevolent man he was, accepted gratefully. But according to Zhuge Liang, Liu Zhang could not stay, for there was no room for two rulers, and so he was sent to the country side.

The battle had ended, and rather quickly too.

Ma Chao stood in the aftermath of the battle, standing still, observing. Liu Zhang's army had retreated, and Liu Bei's were either retreating as well, or searching for some of their own allies who could be alive and camouflaged in the piles of dead bodies from both sides.

Killing was wrong, wasn't it?

"Ma Chao," came a light voice, but it was heard quite clearly. It was a quiet aftermath.

Ma Chao easily recognised the voice. "Cai."

She came into view beside him, holding her weapon and shield loosely. "Thinking about the lives of the dead? Or maybe how we shouldn't be killing each other for land and power?"

Ma Chao turned and smiled at her, his helmet and garments stained with a small splatters of blood. "You know me well."

"My advice," started Xing Cai. "Stop thinking about it. You were born as a warrior for wars. To fight. Although killing is wrong, it is a necessity if we are to stop evil people from taking over the country and dooming us all. If all of us could stop fighting and just go home and spend the rest of our lives in peace, it would be nice. But sadly, not all people think that. Some of them want power over others. Therefore, we must rise with our weapons at the ready to defend this land."

"Nice speech." Ma Chao smirked. "But I understand, and I will stop thinking about it."

Xing Cai nodded. "That's good." She placed her hand on his shoulder and steered him back to camp. "We should go. Don't tarry here for too long, you could contract some terrible disease."

XXXXXXXXXX

They had been good friends for over two months, Ma Chao and Xing Cai. Whenever they got the chance, they would head to the Peach Blossom Cliff. Their excuse was that they wanted peace and quiet, but the real reason was that they wanted to see each other.

Shu had just defeated Liu Zhang and his army, taking over the Riverlands. Things were turning out well for Lord Liu Bei. Soon, he would be able to go after Wu, and avenge his fallen brothers.

After the battle, the soldiers and generals had retired to their rooms. But for Ma Chao, the first place to go was the Peach Blossom Cliff. If Xing Cai was not there, he could relax in the scenery. And if Xing Cai was there…well then, he could enjoy Xing Cai. As company.

When he arrived at the cliff, there was no one, so Ma Chao seated himself on his own crate. To avoid confusion(1), Ma Chao had etched his own crate with a smiley face. And the crate table was not big enough. So Ma Chao brought another crate of the same height and stuck it beside Xing Cai's crate table with a strange sticky concoction designed by Hua To himself when he came to heal Guan Yu's arm. The strange sticky concoction was strange, but it served its purpose.

Ma Chao pulled his helmet off and set it on the, now rather large, table. He wondered why he tended to wear the helmet during times when he was not fighting. It seemed like it had grown as a part of him. Damn helmet.

"Chao!" called out Xing Cai. She appeared at the entrance with a wave.

"Hey Cai!" Ma Chao noticed a big bag on Xing Cai's shoulder. "What's that?"

"A bag," answered Xing Cai. She stepped towards her special crate and emptied the mysterious contents of the bag onto the table. Watercolours, paintbrushes, ink, large rolls of paper, a water bottle and a small glass jar rolled out. Ma Chao, with his fast reactions, just managed to catch the glass jar which was about to roll off the table. He set it upright on the table with a thump.

"Painting?" asked Ma Chao.

Xing Cai nodded. "So it seems." She set up her brushes, paint and paper, filled the glass jar with water from her water bottle and picked up her brush, ready to start.

"So, are you going to paint the scenery?" asked Ma Chao, all the while wondering why Xing Cai seemed so quiet. Maybe it was because of Zhang Fei's death. With another nod, Xing Cai dabbed the brush into some black ink and began to paint. She had a soft style of painting, her strokes were confident and even. Ma Chao watched as the scenery took shape on Xing Cai's canvas. Flowers, trees and bushes filled with berries which no one knew if they were edible or not, filled the paper. She painted in the bare branches of the Peach Blossoms. They were a stark contrast to the Summer flowers for Peach Blossoms only bloomed in Winter. Ma Chao looked in awe as Xing Cai coloured in her master piece. He wished he could paint so well. But there was no hope for him, he could not even draw a proper looking stick person.

There was a blank patch on the left of the artwork. Ma Chao was about to ask why when Xing Cai spoke up first.

"Stand there Chao," said Xing Cai as she filled colour in the plants and flowers on the artwork. She pointed to a spot next to one of the bare Peach Blossoms. It was the exact spot on as the white patch on Xing Cai's art. Ma Chao did as told, face glowing against the setting sun. He admired the scenery from his position. The valley below was absolutely breathtaking.

"Look that way," ordered Xing Cai, analysing Ma Chao's position.

"What am now? Your model?" questioned Ma Chao with a light laugh.

"You could say that," answered Xing Cai with a cheeky grin. "Alright, look off into the distance that way. Don't move."

"Now I'll have to play statue!" exclaimed Ma Chao before shutting up and observing. How he wished he could fly down and explore the valley, soaring just above the water. A wave of calmness washed over him as he dreamed of this and his long golden hair swayed gently in the warm Summer wind.

A while later, Xing Cai laid down her brush, having finished her artwork.

"Look Chao, I've finished."

Ma Chao came to her side and smiled. He just couldn't stop looking at himself in the picture. The details were so very intricate; Xing Cai had drawn each part of him so accurately and fine. It seemed everyone strand of his golden hair had its own character.

"Not only do you have a talent for fighting, you also have one for art!" exclaimed Ma Chao.

Xing Cai beamed. "Why thank you!"

Ma Chao looked up from the painting and locked with Xing Cai's eyes. He had fancied her after a short time of knowing her. Xing Cai was gentle, calm and kind. This time, he finally picked up his courage to confess. She reminded him a little of Yang, but that was beside the point. Ma Chao did not love Xing Cai because she was similar to Yang! He loved her because Xing Cai _was _Xing Cai, the one and only Xing Cai.

"But nothing can be compared to your beauty and your kind heart."

Xing Cai stared at Ma Chao, unable to look away. Not that she wanted to. Ma Chao took Xing Cai's hand into his. "I'm…tired of being alone," he said in a soft whispery voice.

Xing Cai gazed into Ma Chao's chocolate orbs. Guan Ping, her childhood friend whom she had a crush on for a while, had died so unexpectedly, along with his father Guan Yu. What hurt the most was her father's recent death. It was only a matter of time before Liu Bei would move his army to attack Wu. Their deaths had left Xing Cai feeling abandoned, and it was the same for Ma Chao who had lost his entire family to Cao Cao. It was only right for these two lonely souls to seek solace and love in each other.

"I wish not to be alone either," answered Xing Cai.

The couple exchanged a soft smile. Ma Chao leaned in closer and kissed Xing Cai ever so lightly. But before they knew it, they had wrapped their arms around each other and were kissed heatedly. They parted to catch their breath, leaning their foreheads against each others'. Ma Chao embraced Xing Cai once again, holding her close.

"I love you," whispered Ma Chao. Xing Cai grinned. It seemed nothing could separate them.

With a look of longing from both lovers, they kissed again.

* * *

(1) Xing Cai said that her crate was designed to suit her body. Don't ask, it looked just like a normal brown cube. There wasn't any difference, but Xing Cai argued that there was.

A/N: ohohoho, fail chapter. Omg, fail romance _ Please forgive me. I am so lame! *headdesk* *headdesk* *headdesk*

Anyways, please R&R!


	3. Duty above all else

For once, Xing Cai and Ma Chao did not meet at the Peach Blossom Cliff.

"Where shall we go today?" asked Xing Cai as she and Ma Chao stood outside the training grounds where they had just finished their daily training. It was a nice sunny day, and Xing Cai thought it best to use it to their advantage. It was nearing the end of Summer, sunny days might not come as often during Autumn.

The two returned their weapons to a rack. Ma Chao wrapped an arm around Xing Cai's shoulders and pondered a bit. "Let's have take a stroll somewhere."

"A picnic!" piped up Xing Cai. Ma Chao smiled.

"A picnic it shall be then," answered Ma Chao.

"I'll go get the things we need. And we should take a shower; training in this heat makes us sweat quite a bit. Meet you here in two hours, okay?"

Ma Chao nodded and waved a goodbye as Xing Cai jogged off to her room. Xing Cai was one of the most talented and sweet woman he had ever meet. He felt extremely fortunate to have met her, and now, to be dating her too. Ma Chao smiled to himself. They had been together for three months now. Three months was enough time during those times of China. Ma Chao wringed his hands together as he entered his own room for a shower, wondering when he should ask Xing Cai to marry him…

XXXXXXXXXX

Sitting on a mat under a pear tree were Ma Chao and Xing Cai, leaning against each other, observing the scenery. This time, the scene was a river with some trees on the other side and a haze of orange coming through the trees from the sun. A bird settled on a tree on the other side of the bank.

"It's a wonderful day, isn't it, Chao?" asked Xing Cai.

"Every day is a wonderful day when you are beside me," answered Ma Chao, clasping Xing Cai's hand in his. A light laugh escaped Xing Cai's lips.

"You and your cheesy words!" said Xing Cai.

"Something wrong? What, don't you like them?" replied Ma Chao.

"I like them!" said Xing Cai. She turned around and wrapped her arms around Ma Chao's waist. "They're just a touch on the cheesy side. But that's the reason why I like them."

Time passed, and Ma Chao and Xing Cai decided to pack their things up and walk along the side of the river. They held hands, swing them back and forth as the paced the side of the bank. Ma Chao was carrying all the things they had brought, so Xing Cai was free to move about.

"Oh look Chao! It's beautiful!" exclaimed Xing Cai, pointing to the sunset, just as it was about to leave. The last rays continued to shine though, as if refusing to leave. Ma Chao embraced Xing Cai and rested his head on her shoulder.

"Yes, it is beautiful. But you will always be even more beautiful," answered Ma Chao quietly. "And your beauty will last forever." To him, it wasn't sweet talking, it was the truth. Xing Cai looked to the side at her lover.

"But when I grow older, I fear my beauty will leave…" replied Xing Cai in a teasing manner.

"No matter how you change, you will always be the most beautiful one to me," said Ma Chao. "I am forever yours."

Xing Cai giggled. "Of course you are!" Xing Cai kissed Ma Chao gently on the lips and they savoured it for a short moment before breaking away. Ma Chao hugged Xing Cai again and sighed happily as he watched the sun's final rays disappear to signal it was night. Although the sunset maybe be stunning, it would always leave at a certain time. But in Xing Cai, her beauty would never leave, however old she would get, for beauty comes in many forms. The purest form of beauty rests in one's soul, and that beauty would never dissolve because of age, not in Xing Cai.

XXXXXXXXXX

Autumn was Ma Chao's favourite season. It wasn't too cold and when trees shed their leaves, it felt like it was a time for renewal. He and Xing Cai had been together for four months now, and finally, Ma Chao decided to ask Xing Cai to marry her.

Ma Chao walked up the path to the Peach Blossom Cliff with jaunty steps, gripping a small box in his hand. What would Xing Cai say? Maybe she had been waiting for him to ask her the whole time! He pushed past the foliage and saw Xing Cai, already there, observing the familiar valley below. With quiet steps, Ma Chao surprised Xing Cai by wrapping his arms around Xing Cai's waist so suddenly.

Xing Cai gasped. "Chao!"

"Hello my love, have you been waiting a while?" asked Ma Chao. He talked with an excited tone, would Xing Cai notice it?

Unfortunately, Xing Cai did not, for so many things were revolving in her head already. "No, not too long…" Xing Cai pulled Ma Chao's arms away from her. She looked at Ma Chao, then to the ground. "I…I have something to tell you, Ma Chao," she said solemnly, her face now void of emotions.

Ma Chao looked at Xing Cai with worry. "Something wrong, Cai?"

"I…" Xing Cai raised her eyes to meet with Ma Chao's. "Lord Liu Shan wishes…wishes for me to marry him." Finally, she had managed to say it. Immediately, she regretted telling Ma Chao, for his face now showed a mixture of shock and sorrow. But she could not take those words back. "Lord Zhuge tried to persuade him to choose others, but he insisted. And so, I must—"

"What? Are you leaving me?" asked Ma Chao in a hoarse whisper. "Why?" His heart thundered as he awaited Xing Cai's answer.

"I must…if it is his wish that I be with him, then I must," replied Xing Cai. She was on the verge of crying, breaking down. But she steeled herself and held on.

"Surely he would understand if you said no!" continued Ma Chao.

"I cannot. Don't you understand, Chao?"

"No, I don't!"

"It is as I always say. Duty above all else," said Xing Cai, and she too felt her heart tear as she articulated those four words. Duty above all else. She had felt such pride when saying it. But now, it seemed like it was the barrier between her and Ma Chao. The barrier between her and happiness.

"Even above your own freedom and happiness?" asked Ma Chao. He dreaded her answer. Why did he even ask, he knew what Xing Cai was like; duty was the number one thing on her list. Yet he still wanted to hear it, the one word which would torment him.

Xing Cai sighed melancholically. "Yes."

"Don't do this too yourself, Cai!" cried Ma Chao. _And don't do this to me either…_ he thought.

"I'm sorry Chao, but I must go to him…" muttered Xing Cai.

"No…" said Ma Chao, his voice a hush whisper. He tilted Cai's head up to meet with his eyes. "Don't say yes to him."

He leant in and kissed her, hoping to bring her back from the brink of despair for both of them. Xing Cai longed to stay by Ma Chao's side, and for a moment, she let herself be taken away by Ma Chao's lips. But after that short moment, Xing Cai pushed Ma Chao away and shook her head.

"I must leave now, Lord Liu Shan and Lord Zhuge are waiting," said Xing Cai softly. "Good bye, Ma Chao." She let go of Ma Chao's hands and walked off, her tears finally falling.

"I love you Xing Cai, don't leave me!" howled Ma Chao as he watched her go, unable to do anything.

Xing Cai wiped away her tears, but it served no purpose, for her tears continued to fall involuntarily. _I love you too, Ma Chao. I'm so sorry…_

The box Ma Chao was holding fell from his grip and clattered to the floor. It was a small box which contained the marriage ring. The box opened on impact, and the ring rolled out and laid to a rest under the Peach Blossom tree. Why had he not asked her sooner, to be his wife? But any more contemplation would do no good. He was too late. Could a vassal attempt to win over a lady's heart from their lord?

He sank to his knees and cried in anguish. Did Xing Cai not love him? Why did he leave him?

"Duty," growled Ma Chao bitterly. Duty made Xing Cai leave him. She did not even like Liu Shan! The one she loved was Ma Chao, and the one Ma Chao loved was Xing Cai. Two people in love with each other should be together. It was that simple.

Yet Xing Cai chose duty over love. Was Liu Shan's happiness worth he and Xing Cai's pain? And would Liu Shan even be happy if his wife did not love him?

That day, Ma Chao ended up destroying all the crate chairs and tables that belonged to them on the Peach Blossom Cliff. His emotions were a mixture of anger and misery. The Peach Blossom Cliff was he and Xing Cai's secret spot. But now that Xing Cai was gone, there was no purpose to it anymore. It only served to remember how their relationship ended.

Ma Chao never went there again.

XXXXXXXXXX

Everyone knew about the relationship between Ma Chao and Xing Cai. When the marriage invitations came, with not Ma Chao's name, but Liu Shan's, everyone was worried.

Zhao Yun, being quite a good friend of Ma Chao's, went to seek him out. As he neared Ma Chao's house, he heard sounds so smashing and breaking. He knocked on the door.

"Ma Chao! Are you alright in there?" asked Zhao Yun.

"Go away!" yelled Ma Chao.

Zhao Yun was worried. Therefore, he barged into the room, which was a complete mess. Ma Chao was slumped against the wall with a bottle of wine in his hand.

"Chao!" shouted Zhao Yun. Ma Chao glared at him.

"I said go away!" Ma Chao lobbed the bottle of wine at Zhao Yun.

"You should — Holy shi —" Zhao Yun ducked as the bottle smashed into the wall behind where his head was. The contents slithered down the wall as gravity took control. "Ma Chao! Control yourself! Xing Cai wouldn't want to see you like this!"

"What would you know?" snarled Ma Chao he thumped his head on the wall. His eyes were red and a little puffy from crying. Zhao Yun sighed and settled himself beside Ma Chao.

"I do know," replied Zhao Yun as he dug out the invitation card. Ma Chao grabbed it and his eyes widened as he read it.

"They…they're getting married in two weeks!?" said Ma Chao, stunned. Then he ripped the invitation into bits.

"Um…right, thanks," muttered Zhao Yun as he watched the remains of the card. _It wasn't yours, Ma Chao, _he thought. "What are you going to do?"

"What can I do? Liu Shan is our _lord_. Can I defy him? No, I can't." Ma Chao stood up. "This is a waste of time, I'm going to get more wine."

Zhao Yun though, would not let him leave so easily. He seized Ma Chao and pushed him to sit beside him again. "You're not going until you've worked out what you're going to do."

"I don't have a single goddamn idea!" shouted Ma Chao.

Zhao Yun crossed his arms and gazed at his friend coldly. "So you're going to give up." His friend stayed silent so he continued. "I thought you loved Xing Cai."

"How dare you!" roared Ma Chao. "I do love her. You do not know how deep my love for her is. It knows no bounds."

"Then go to her," answered Zhao Yun.

Ma Chao's head had gotten a little clearer by now. "That would mean defying our lord…"

"Can you do it?" asked Zhao Yun. Ma Chao looked at Zhao Yun with a doubt in his eyes.

"I…"

"Can you do it? For Xing Cai, and for yourself?" urged Zhao Yun. Ma Chao hesitated. It was not an easy choice. But he weighed what was more important to him. Xing Cai, or a place in Shu.

_Xing Cai_, thought Ma Chao. _Definitely Xing Cai._ Ma Chao looked at Zhao Yun with a look of resolution in his eyes. "I can, and I will."

"Then stop Xing Cai from going on with the marriage. Persuade her to go with you, for you two are the true couple," said Zhao Yun.

Ma Chao nodded determinedly. He breathed in deeply then let it all out. "Thank you, Yun."

Zhao Yun smiled. "Good." Then he looked about the room. "I'll pack up for you."

Ma Chao watched silently as Zhao Yun cleaned things up. Had _Zhao Yun_ just told him to _defy_ Liu Shan? The Dragon of Changshan, forever loyal to his lord? Zhao Yun had a small smile set in his face. Whatever the reason, Ma Chao would soon know. For now, he had no time to think about it. He had to come up with a plan of some sort to convince his beloved Xing Cai to leave Liu Shan. _And I won't give up, not matter how complicated it may be._

He picked himself up from the ground and cleaned his room with Zhao Yun.

XXXXXXXXXX

Having just finished dinner with her husband to be, Xing Cai retired to her room. She and Liu Shan were to get married in one week. And after the dinner, she felt that Liu Shan seemed rather cold and indifferent to people around him. Xing Cai sighed as she sat on the edge of her bed. How she missed Ma Chao.

Xing Cai changed into some more comfortable clothes. She discarded the clothes she had worn for the dinner, in hopes that it would be more aesthetically pleasing so as to please Liu Shan, on a chair. Since her times as a child, she would hang with Guan Ping a lot more than Liu Shan. In fact, they only played with him because their parents told them to. Liu Bei, Guan Yu and Zhang Fei were sworn brothers. Therefore, Xing Cai and Guan Ping could not neglect Liu Shan. From a young age, Liu Shan only liked to fool around. When Xing Cai and Guan Ping trained, Liu Shan was probably trying catch a butterfly. His attention span was tiny. Both did not like Liu Shan, but they couldn't do anything about it.

Xing Cai sighed again. She walked out onto the balcony and looked at the stars which decorated the night sky. Why did her best friend, Guan Ping, have to die? Why did Liu Shan have to ask _her_ to marry him, of all the women in the world? And Ma Chao…what was he doing at the moment?

"Oh Ma Chao, I'm so very sorry. For duty, I hurt both you and I!" said Xing Cai to the night sky.

"Xing Cai!"

Xing Cai looked behind her to find the source of the soft voice. It sounded far away…

"Xing Cai!" came the voice again. This time, Xing Cai looked down and saw the very person she had been talking about.

"Ma…Chao…" whispered Xing Cai. She felt elated to see him, but quickly subdued herself. She must not let Ma Chao feel her gladness at seeing him. It would only encourage Ma Chao's actions, and that would only mean punishment from Liu Shan. "Why are you here?"

"To see you, of course!" answered Ma Chao. It was dark, but the balcony was not too far up, so Xing Cai could see him, albeit not too clear.

"Leave Ma Chao! I do not want you to be caught!" said Xing Cai. Ma Chao looked about him and spotted some vines on a wall which reached up to the sides of the balconies. With a grin, he launched himself towards it and climbed up, towards Xing Cai's balcony. "What are you doing, Ma Chao! You will be seen!" said Xing Cai desperately. "I know not what Liu Shan would do to you if he saw you…here!"

With a small leap, by pushing himself of the vine covered wall, Ma Chao latched himself to the balcony railing, finding a secure footing area too. Xing Cai stared at him, shocked. With a nervous glance, she looked back into her room. No one seemed to be in there. Then…

"Lady Zhang, would you like me to take these clothes away? Lady Zhang?" called one of the maids from inside the room.

Xing Cai raised a finger to her lips, a gesture to Ma Chao for him to keep silent. Xing Cai re-entered her room.

"Ah, yes, please take those clothes away. And, I am speaking to my god out on the balcony. Please do not disturb me, and let no one in. You see, religion is very important. I must ask for guidance from my god," ordered Xing Cai. The maid bowed to signify that she understood and left the room. With a sigh of relief, Xing Cai went back onto the balcony again to meet Ma Chao.

"Chao…" whispered Xing Cai as she neared her. No, she told herself. She would not run up and embrace Ma Chao, however strong the urge may be.

"Xing Cai," breathed Ma Chao. He reached out a hand and grabbed Xing Cai's slender one. With a gentle tug, he pulled her closer to him. Xing Cai no longer had the will to stop Ma Chao, for she missed him dearly. They embraced each other, a hug full of want and longing.

"I've missed you," said Ma Chao simply as he breathed in her scent. They broke the embrace, and Xing Cai was about to step back, but Ma Chao held on to her hand. He leaned in and gently pecked his beloved on the lips. "Will you not change your decision, Xing Cai? For you, for us?" asked Ma Chao.

"Nothing will change, however persuasive or," Xing Cai gestured at the vine wall. "Romantic you can be. Duty is my first and foremost thing that I must fulfil on my list."

Ma Chao blinked at her, the love of his life. Something in him told him to give up, but he knew that was not a possible way for him. Someday, Xing Cai would understand and go back to him. And so, he would wait for that day to come, however long it took. "I—"

"Lady Zhang! Sorry to interrupt, but Lord Liu Shan wishes to speak to you…" called out the same maid.

Xing Cai took a sharp intake of breath. What did Liu Shan want? "Go, leave this place, and don't ever come back!" said Xing Cai in a hush whisper. Ma Chao hesitated slightly, then leapt back onto the vines.

"Good night, my love," farewelled Ma Chao. "And, are you getting married to Lord Liu Shan next week?"

Xing Cai nodded gravely. "Yes, I am."

Ma Chao looked away solemnly. Only one week's time to try and stop her from marrying their lord, or else all would be lost.

It was only after many "Go, now!" from Xing Cai, before Ma Chao finally made his way down the wall and slipped into the darkness. Xing Cai composed herself and walked back into her room where Liu Shan was waiting, seated on a chair, its direction facing the door out to the balcony.

"What is it that you wish to speak of, my lord?" asked Xing Cai.

In a cold tone, Liu Shan answered, "Who was that?"

"No one, my lord. I was merely speaking to the gods." Xing Cai thanked whoever had made the room that there were curtains to conceal the window paned door to the balcony. But shadows could have been sighted with the light and the pale coloured curtains.

"Is that right?" replied Liu Shan, his voice full of suspicion. "Well, I came tell you that…I have just decided to marry you tomorrow."

Xing Cai was well and truly shocked, but she forced herself not to show it in her expression. "So…so soon my lord? Why?"

"My ways do not need to be questioned, do they?" asked Liu Shan nonchalantly.

Xing Cai brushed some hair away from her face, feeling extremely bitter to her supposed childhood friend. "Ah, of course not."

Liu Shan smiled at her. "I'll answer anyway. I wish to marry you soon because I feel like it."

"As you wish then, my lord," answered Xing Cai. It was hardly a reasonable answer. But the marriage was so soon, only tomorrow. After tomorrow, she could not harbour any more feelings for Ma Chao. But that, she thought, was easier said than done.

"I will order maids to help you with your marriage clothes and the makeup. I hope tomorrow will be an orderly celebration, don't you?" asked Liu Shan.

"Of course. If I may ask, who is going to marry us, for both you and my parents are no longer living," inquired Xing Cai. In Chinese tradition, parents of the groom usually married the couple together. If the parents are deceased, then someone of trust or a relative was to marry them.

"I should think Zhuge Liang will be willing to do so. My late father trusted him very much when he was alive. I will ask Zhuge Liang and Yue Ying if they would volunteer. Any other questions?" replied Liu Shan.

"Not that I can think of," answered Xing Cai.

"Very well then. Good night," said Liu Shan. And with that, he strode out the door in an overly regal manner.

Xing Cai, feeling relieved that the man had left, slumped over on her bed. The marriage was tomorrow! But she could do nothing. Because of that, she felt weak and helpless. Somewhere deep inside her, she wanted Ma Chao to be the one to save her from the dilemma. She knew she could not wish for Ma Chao to come. If Liu Shan knew of their relationship, he would never let Ma Chao go. Xing Cai had a feeling that this sudden change of plans was because Liu Shan had suspected that she had been talking to someone out on the balcony. That was the power of a ruler.

"_Good night, my love," farewelled Ma Chao. "And, are you getting married to Lord Liu Shan next week?" _

_Xing Cai nodded gravely. "Yes, I am."_

Xing Cai wondered why Ma Chao had asked that, but soon figured out that Ma Chao was probably going to try and come up with a plan. Whatever plan it was, he would not have any time left. She hoped Ma Chao would give up. If only wishes came true.

With a heavy, troubled heart, Xing Cai drew the covers over herself and somehow fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXX

Zhao Yun's thoughts rushed wildly as the sudden news of the marriage was moved forward to the next day. How would Ma Chao be able to do anything in such a short time? He paced his room, thinking. Then, a loud banging rapped Zhao Yun's door.

There stood and rather exhausted looking Ma Chao. He must have had quite a journey in the night. Ma Chao looked up at the sight of his friend. "Is it true that Xing Cai's getting married tomorrow afternoon?"

Zhao Yun sighed heavily and nodded. With a groan, Ma Chao slammed his hands over his face.

"Why must it be so soon? It's obviously Liu Shan's decision. Damn that man!" growled Ma Chao. His face suddenly lighted up a little. "What if I appear when they—"

"Don't you dare storm in and stop their marriage. There are guards and many of us generals will be there. You won't stand a chance! There must be another way!" answered Zhao Yun.

"But there _is_ no other way! What am I supposed to do? Just stand here and _let_ them get married?" shouted Ma Chao.

"I…" Zhao Yun was lost for words. "You must not go to the marriage, alright?"

Ma Chao looked at Zhao Yun, then to door before walking towards it. "I'll figure it out myself." He bade farewell to a dazed Zhao Yun and left.

Zhao Yun banged his fist against the wall in anger and desperation. He could not help Ma Chao or Xing Cai! And Zhao Yun had a very strong feeling that, no matter how much persuasion he could manage, Ma Chao would still barge in on the wedding. It was a very strong feeling. And that meant it was a bad omen.

* * *

A/N: omg, lol, romance fail? PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!! (I haven't gotten a single review!! TT_TT is it that bad?) I hope you'll leave a comment? And if anyone says it's really similar to that fic I recommended which had this pairing…yes this fic was influenced by it, I must say. I'm sad that it never got finished.


	4. Marriage

Xing Cai daubed her lips with lipstick and fixed her headdress. Right now, it was the worst moment of her life, having to marry Liu Shan, a man she held absolutely no love for. She was dressed in a fine scarlet silk qipao which just covered a bit of her crimson flats. When the maids checked that everything was in place, they placed a red cloth over her head which covered her face so that no one could see. Which more or less pointless because everyone knew Xing Cai. But a tradition was a tradition and it was made to be upheld.

When the maids checked everything was through and neat, they escorted Xing Cai out. The day was nearing noon. After the marriage, they would have lunch, followed by another extremely long party which included dinner before everyone left. And then she would have to spend the night with Liu Shan. Xing Cai shook her head, forcing herself not to think of it so soon.

The red cloth was not transparent, but you could make out the people in front of you. Xing Cai arrived at the marriage style decorated hall, flanked on both sides by maids. They all left to wait on the side when Liu Shan dismissed them. Music and chatter filled the hall, and Xing Cai felt a little dizzy. The music with all the gongs, people were talking too loudly, not to mention Liu Shan saying things she wished would come from Ma Chao instead of him. Xing Cai nodded weakly when Liu Shan said something along the lines of, 'I'm very happy, aren't you?'

When Zhuge Liang and Yue Ying arrived in some celebrative clothes, everyone fell silent. Liu Shan left Xing Cai side to stand at the front.

"Dear family and friends, I am most pleased to see that you have all arrived to celebrate this special day of I and our dear Zhang Xing Cai's marriage!" exclaimed Liu Shan. Everyone clapped when he finished. "Now then, there will be more time for chatting and eating later. Let us proceed with the ceremony."

While everyone was applauding a very self absorbed Liu Shan, Zhuge Liang and Yue Ying talked quietly with Xing Cai.

"Cai, I thought you were with Ma Chao…" whispered Yue Ying.

"Well…" struggled Xing Cai.

"Are you sure you want to go ahead with this?" asked Zhuge Liang.

Xing Cai took a deep breath and replied with forced confidence. "Yes, I will. Duty comes first. My father would be proud."

"Do you think so?" answered Zhuge Liang.

Xing Cai faltered. She never _had_ thought if her father would have supported her marriage with Liu Shan rather than with Ma Chao. She had always thought that duty to the kingdom and its ruler meant she was doing her job and maintaining the name and pride her father had created for their family.

"If you want to go through with this, then I will honour your decision," said Zhuge Liang. "I just hope you won't regret it."

"I…I won't."

Xing Cai felt Yue Ying's hand on her shoulder. "Be strong, Xing Cai."

Xing Cai nodded and all three of them disengaged from the conversation when Liu Shan drew near.

And so, the ceremony commenced. Both groom and bride had to kneel before Zhuge Liang and Yue Ying who were seated. A faint blush could be seen on Yue Ying's cheek, for their ruler was bowing before her. With the first bow which they had to do on their knees, they also had to offer tea. Zhuge Liang and Yue Ying took it gratefully. Both Xing Cai and Liu Shan discarded the trays to the awaiting maids before standing up. A voice on the side drawled out, "Finally, bow to each other, groom and bride."

The two stood up and faced each other. They were about to bow when the doors to the hall were flung open.

In strode Ma Chao at a furious pace, giving off an aura which seemed like an angry red. "Xing Cai!" he shouted. "Don't marry him!"

Xing Cai heard Liu Shan snarl beside her before barking orders to the guards to restrain the Tiger General. Obviously, that was not an easy job for mere guards. The first one that got up to Ma Chao got his face punched in almost instantly.

Zhao Yun stared at his friend from the audience, his face void of emotion. He knew Ma Chao would come and gatecrash. Zhao Yun closed his eyes and shook his head. Ma Chao was only running into his own death by doing so.

Ma Chao took on a number of guards. They surrounded him before pouncing with batons. Ma Chao ducked a swipe then shoved a guard away with a strong kick. "No one can stop me!" Ma Chao yelled when he had defeated all the guards. But he was on his knees after the fight; taking on so many guards at once unarmed had ebbed away a lot of his strength. With an outstretched hand towards Xing Cai, he exclaimed, "Please, come back to me…Cai…I love you!"

Xing Cai's heart clenched. She too loved him, but her duty to the kingdom had to be fulfilled. Nor could she let Ma Chao be hurt by the law. Xing Cai speculated that Liu Shan was going to call on a general to subdue Ma Chao next, and so she stepped in before he could do anything. With a growl, Xing Cai marched up to Ma Chao and pulled the red fabric off her head. She forced herself to glare down at the kneeling Ma Chao. Could she really do this?

"General Ma, leave. Now," said Xing Cai coldly. "You are not welcome here if you are going to prevent this marriage. Get. Out." Her voice had risen to a yell as she pointed out the door. She could not believe she had just said that, but she had to follow through with it now.

"No," answered Ma Chao.

Xing Cai stared at the man she loved dearly.

"I'm not leaving. Not without you."

Xing Cai let out a groan. How she wanted to just leave the place with Ma Chao. But she could not. Why was Ma Chao so stubborn? Xing Cai sank to her knees, her eyes level with Ma Chao. She shook the man's shoulders. "Why don't you leave?" she asked desperately, but she knew there was absolutely no purpose in asking it. And to Xing Cai's dismay, Liu Shan had ordered Wei Yan to contain the 'beast', as Liu Shan put it.

"Get off me Wei Yan!" screamed Ma Chao. He looked back at Xing Cai with pleading eyes. "Do not go through with the marriage. You won't find any happiness in it." With a final lunge, Ma Chao caught onto Xing Cai's hand. "You know I love you. I would do anything for you, Xing Cai."

"Get the barbaric fool out of here and into a cell, Wei Yan!" shrieked Liu Shan. Despite the struggles coming from Ma Chao, he was tired after fighting all the guards, and Wei Yan hauled him off, forcibly ripping Ma Chao away from Xing Cai. Ma Chao lost grip of her hand. "No," uttered Xing Cai so softly only she could hear it. Her hand clenched into a fist, longing for Ma Chao's touch. "Don't take him." She watched in despair as Ma Chao was dragged out. Tears trickled down her face. They weren't going to kill him were they? Xing Cai would never forgive herself if Ma Chao died because of her. Never.

The commotion had shaken everyone. But Liu Shan did not seem affected, after screaming all those orders. "Now Xing Cai, maybe you would put that cloth back over your head and continue this marriage?"

"Yes, my lord," she replied with a shaky voice.

With that, they finished off the bow and they both said something of an oath to forever love each other. _That would be impossible_, thought Xing Cai.

Throughout the whole day, Xing Cai could do nothing but think of Ma Chao. Liu Shan was toasting with everyone, downing many cups of wine.

"Xing Cai," said someone beside her. She looked around and saw her mentor, Zhao Yun.

"Oh, Zhao Yun. Hello," greeted Xing Cai, her thoughts still on Ma Chao.

"Am I correct that you are thinking of Ma Chao?" whispered Zhao Yun. Xing Cai nodded slightly. Zhao Yun had been a mentor to her since a very young age. She could trust him with some of her secrets.

"Yes…what do you think Liu Shan will do to him?" she replied, just as quietly.

"I'm sure he won't be too severe. Ma Chao has, after all, done a great deal in helping us build this kingdom and restore the Han." Zhao Yun noticed that Xing Cai had touched any of the food. "Eat something. It won't do you any good if you don't eat," said Zhao Yun. Xing Cai had just been sipping tea through the whole night.

"I'm not hungry," replied Xing Cai. How could she have an appetite with Ma Chao's fate unknown?

"Chao would not want you to starve yourself. And..." Zhao Yun looked over to Liu Shan. "If you are sad, Liu Shan won't be happy. Brides are supposed to be happy that they are getting married."

"I'm afraid he already suspects so, and if not, then he already knows," said Xing Cai with a sigh. Then she picked up her chopsticks to get a small bun which she nibbled. Zhao Yun smiled slightly. At least she listened to him, unlike Ma Chao.

It was getting rather late. Xing Cai's maids bustled towards her and told her to make preparation for the night. Xing Cai sighed. It was time. She took a last look at Zhao Yun, then left to her marriage room.

Zhao Yun watched her leave. Xing Cai was miserable, Ma Chao was in jail, and Zhao Yun…he felt useless for he could not help his friends. He glanced at the chubby Liu Shan, happily slugging his wine away. _Why must it always be the good people who suffer?_ thought Zhao Yun. Life was not fair. That much was certain. With a heavy sigh, the Dragon of Changshan ate in silence.

XXXXXXXXXX

The maids placed everything in the room in order. It was decorated in, yet again, bright red. The blankets were made of silk and shone like a flat ruby in the light. Xing Cai sat down on the edge of the bed with the red cloth draped over her head. She remembered how she had asked her mother what happened in marriages. Her mother replied that the bride was to wait patiently in the marriage room for the groom. And then they would consummate the marriage. Xing Cai did not know what that meant at that time, but she did now.

The maids left Xing Cai alone in the room, which gave her space to think of Ma Chao. She fidgeted as she wondered if the guards would treat him well. But it was Ma Chao, one of the five tiger generals. The guards couldn't possibly treat him badly, could they?

All of a sudden, Liu Shan crashed through the door. He didn't look stable at all, he looked like was going to fall over anytime soon. He stumbled in a circle before managing to close the door. "Xing Cai…" he slurred. "You have made me such a happy man today. I promise you'll have whatever you want, my wife."

_What I want now is Ma Chao,_ thought Xing Cai bitterly. Liu Shan stumbled towards her and pulled the red cloth away from her head.

"Ah, you are very beautiful," said Liu Shan with a giggle. Xing Cai looked at him stoically.

"My lord, I think you are rather drunk," said Xing Cai. She stood up and helped him to a seat. "Maybe you should sit down."

Liu Shan flicked her arm away. "No, I don't want a seat. I want you, Xing Cai!" It was rather sudden when Xing Cai felt Liu Shan's lips crushed against hers in a sloppy kiss. Liu Shan had a heavy stench of liquor about him.

Xing Cai did nothing. She did not continue the kiss, nor did she back away from the man. She felt his hands on her, pushing her down on the bed. Xing Cai looked at the ceiling, expressionless.

"You're mine…" muttered Liu Shan as he undid the buttons on Xing Cai's qipao. Then, Xing Cai felt the hands stop moving over her. She looked at the man and figured he'd probably had too much to drink, for Liu Shan had rolled over and dozed off.

Xing Cai felt relieved. She picked herself up and fixed up her askew clothing before pushing Liu Shan fully onto the bed and pulling the covers of him. Should she sleep with Liu Shan? She was his wife after all, and so she might as well get used to it. Then her thoughts wandered to Ma Chao, and she made up her mind. Despite being married to Liu Shan, Xing Cai had a strong will to stay true to Ma Chao, even though she knew they were never going to be together.

And so, Xing Cai pulled out a chair and slept in it, with her head resting on the table. All she had to do now was to wake up earlier than Liu Shan.

_Ma Chao, I hope you're alright…_

XXXXXXXXXX

Liu Shan shook his head in an attempt to shake a headache away. He must have had a lot to drink because he was suffering quite a hangover. He peeled open his groggy eyes to see Xing Cai come in with a tray of food for them both.

"Oh, good morning, my lord. I brought breakfast," said Xing Cai as she set the tray down. She had changed her clothes back into her usual daily clothes, having discarded her marriage dress beside the bed, in an effort to pretend that she and Liu Shan had already consummated their marriage. She even pulled off Liu Shan's shirt to make the act seem realistic. However, Liu Shan did not seem to be thinking about that. He walked up to her and sat down at the table. "It's a little bit chilly," stated Liu Shan. Xing Cai handed Liu Shan one of his usual shirts which were tailor made to suit him. She put the shirt on for him, for that was what a wife should do for her husband.

When they both finished their breakfast, Liu Shan cleared his voice. "Um…Xing Cai."

"Yes my lord?" asked Xing Cai while stacking the dishes back onto the tray.

"Do you harbour any feeling towards that Ma Chao?" asked Liu Shan bluntly. Xing Cai stopped her tidying.

"Er…no, of course not. Ma Chao probably thought I loved him… I…I don't love him, my lord. He got the wrong idea," lied Xing Cai with her conscience telling her she should not have said that.

"I hope you are not _lying_ to me, are you?" asked Liu Shan, looking at Xing Cai suspiciously. Sometimes, Xing Cai thought Liu Shan was actually a smart boy. But his intelligence was never used properly. Liu Shan realised very quickly that Xing Cai loved Ma Chao, without having to associate between them. Yet he could not govern a country without something, like a bunch of girls, taking his attention away. Liu Shan was smart, but smart for all the wrong reasons.

Xing Cai swallowed. "I would never lie to you, my lord."

Liu Shan sat back, a sly smile evident on his lips. "Well, then. I'd like you to 'finish' off that Ma Chao for me."

Xing Cai's eyes widened. "_Finish_ Ma Chao off? You…can't be serious!"

"What do you mean? Of course I am."

Xing Cai was stunned. "But…if we killed him…then…many people may defect and…and his friends won't be happy that such a valuable general was executed!" _And I love him. That is all the reason I need._

"I never said to publicly execute him, did I?" answered Liu Shan, his expression held malice. "I'd like someone that I can trust and would do their job. As you say, duty above all else. I have faith that you will do it, nice and clean. I will allow you to take him to a quiet place. And then, you—" Liu Shan made a killing motion with his hands. "—him. Understand?"

_He wants me to be an assassin,_ thought Xing Cai. This was totally out of her hands, and she did not know why or how, but something made her…nod.

Liu Shan smiled. "Good, Xing Cai." He raised his hand to touch Xing Cai's cheek. She flinched inwardly. "I will inform them to let you take Ma Chao. Now then, I will go and attend to my duties as a ruler. Farewell, I will await your 'mission complete'." With that, Liu Shan left the room.

When Xing Cai was left alone in the room, she was free to think and show emotion. She clenched the table until her knuckles went white with strain. What should she do? To not kill Ma Chao meant not fulfilling duty. To kill Ma Chao meant… Xing Cai had no idea. But she knew killing Ma Chao was not an option. She could not bear to harm him.

Xing Cai groaned. "What to do, what to do??" muttered Xing Cai to herself. Liu Shan was a horrible man. This was a test to see if she was loyal to him or to Ma Chao. He could have gotten someone else to kill Ma Chao, and not her. She would decide on the way to Ma Chao's cell. Xing Cai knew she had to go visit him either way; she had to check to see if he was alright.

Xing Cai flung open the door and stormed towards the prisons.

"Ah, there you are!" said a voice behind her. Xing Cai swivelled around, a scowl evident on her face. But it soon disappeared when she realised it was Liu Shan. He had just come out a room, with a heavily ornamented sword in his hand. He handed the weapon to Xing Cai. "Here, use this. It's a good sword." Liu Shan had a tiny smirk etched on his face. Was he trying to torment Xing Cai, corner her until she had nowhere to run? Was he trying to exact revenge on Xing Cai because she loved Ma Chao and not him?

Xing Cai took hold of the sword which Liu Shan had shoved towards her. He patted her shoulder, like in mock sympathy. "See you later," he said then walked off. Xing Cai stared at the sword in her hand. She could not kill Ma Chao, could she? Her face contorted in pain and confusion.

Ma Chao's life was not going to be ended by the blade, was what Xing Cai continued to think to herself. But doubt was inside her.

_Oh father, I wish you were here to tell me what to do._

Xing Cai continued towards the prison. Whatever her decision, she had to see him. But if she did not go see him, maybe Ma Chao would have no chance of dying if his appointed assassin never went to retrieve him. This did not stop her though, Xing Cai kept on walking. She felt pained and hurt with doubt eating at her heart when she thought…

_Will Ma Chao die by my own hands?_

* * *

A/N: oh lol, complication? Kind of? I don't know… Ok, I shut up now.

Special thanks to AnnieS824 for giving this story its first review!! You're awesome!!

**Please review!** You know, just to acknowledge it or give me some feedback. I'm not an experienced writer of romance stories, as you can see.


	5. Selfish

A/N: Hello there again. Sorry for this late update. But here we are. WARNING: Xing Cai will be the most annoying and lamest person you will have ever met. You are forewarned. Please enjoy.

* * *

Ma Chao was wearing rough, dirty prison clothes. But that was the least of his worries. What was Xing Cai doing? Was she thinking of him as he was thinking of her? He wanted to get out of his prison. Not for freedom, but to see Xing Cai. How he missed her.

"Hey, someone's here to see you," said a gruff voice which belonged to one of the guards.

Ma Chao turned slowly to see who it was but instantly jumped up when it was Xing Cai who appeared. He ran to the bars and tried to reach for her. But Xing Cai was standing out of range and once again, Ma Chao felt her cold glare on him.

"Xing Cai!" he called out in joy. "You came!"

Xing Cai was elated to see him, but she forced a stoic appearance on herself. She beckoned one of the guards to release him. They were to dress Ma Chao in his usual clothes and let him out.

"Is Liu Shan letting me leave?" asked Ma Chao. "Have you come to take me back?"

Xing Cai clenched the sword behind her back. She watched silently as the guards came and bound Ma Chao's arms tightly by his sides.

Ma Chao looked about, turning his head to the two guards who were tying him up with sturdy rope. He looked up at Xing Cai. "What's happening? Aren't I free?"

"No," said Xing Cai, her voice void of emotion. She nodded to the guards when they had finished tying him up. "Follow me," she beckoned.

Ma Chao saw the sword. "You…are you—"

"Shut up and follow," Xing Cai growled. She was unhappy with herself; for causing Ma Chao such pain and confusion. Xing Cai glared at the man because he wasn't following.

"Xing Cai, you aren't going to—"

Xing Cai grabbed Ma Chao by the collar and pulled him out the door of the prison. It was still quite early in the morning. Xing Cai dragged Ma Chao through a less busy street and out of the city through a quiet exit. No one seemed to notice the two generals.

They arrived at a green grassy field. Xing Cai continued to trudge on.

"Xing Cai! Can you tell me what's going on?" shouted Ma Chao, digging his feet into the ground to stop their march. She let go of his collar and turned to face him. The field was quiet enough, no one was around. Just the two, standing in the middle of nature.

"Liu Shan told me to _kill_ you," muttered Xing Cai, looking at the ground.

Ma Chao stared at her in horror. "He couldn't…you can't be serious!"

Xing Cai's hand moved to the sword handle. "On your knees, General Ma."

"Xing Cai! You would…kill me?" asked Ma Chao in a just audible whisper.

"Do I need to repeat myself, General Ma?" answered Xing Cai coldly. Her heart clenched when she heard him sigh. She was sure it was a sigh of giving up. Ma Chao got down to his knees in front of Xing Cai.

"If Xing Cai wills it, then let me die," declared Ma Chao. "I will be content to die by your hands."

Xing Cai walked behind Ma Chao. She could not meet his eyes. Ma Chao closed his eyes and bowed his head.

"But…I thought you loved me," added Ma Chao softly.

"Duty above all else, Chao," replied Xing Cai, forgetting to call him General Ma. She pulled the sword out of its sheath, gripping the handle so tightly it hurt. "I should do what Liu Shan tells me to do."

"So it ends here," grunted Ma Chao.

_I…_ Xing Cai drew her sword arm back. She closed her eyes, hoping with all her heart that everything was just a dream. But when she opened them again, Ma Chao was still there, kneeling, his back facing her. She swung the sword down. _Can't do it._ The sword sliced through the ropes, freeing Ma Chao's arms. Ma Chao looked up and turned around in surprise.

"Not this time though," Xing Cai looked away, her eyes were watery with tears. "I can't follow his orders."

Ma Chao picked himself up and ran to hug Xing Cai. He looked out over the field as he embraced her. "So there is something above duty to you," he whispered. Xing Cai dropped the sword and returned the hug.

"Yes," muttered Xing Cai in reply. "The life of a loved one." She could not put up the act anymore. What Liu Shan had told her to do was too difficult for her. She could not kill Ma Chao. Indeed, duty was not above all else.

Ma Chao moved and kissed Xing Cai. She no longer had the will to stop him; her desires took over. Ma Chao was a little taken aback at first when Xing Cai was willing.

"Cai…I thought—"

Xing Cai silenced him with a kiss, then pulled away. "I thought you wanted this. Why so many questions?"

Ma Chao laughed lightly. "Yeah, you're right." They dropped to the ground and lay in the grassy field, kissing. Ma Chao already knew the answer to his questions. Xing Cai still loved him, and that was all there was to it. But thoughts continued to spin around his head.

"You're Liu Shan's wife," blurted out Ma Chao.

"We never consummated our marriage," muttered Xing Cai in reply. Ma Chao let out a soft gasp. But he did not have enough time to think on it. If both he and Xing Cai wanted each other, then no one could stop them. Ma Chao felt Xing Cai's slender hand move to his waist belt and with a gentle tug, his robes fell away…

XXXXXXXXXX

They lay in the grass under the sky, their clothing a little askew. Ma Chao smiled, lying side by side with Xing Cai, hand in hand. He wished everyday could be like that. He rolled over and planted a kiss on Xing Cai's cheek.

"Will you stay with me?" asked Ma Chao once again.

Xing Cai's eyes snapped open and she looked into Ma Chao's. After a long moment of hesitation she said, "…No."

"What? But did we not just…doesn't it mean anything to you?" Ma Chao asked. He was hopeful that she would comply, but she had shattered the hope.

Xing Cai sighed. "I…" she thought for a long moment, but could not come up with another excuse. "I was selfish. I wanted you, and I hated Liu Shan for sending me to kill you. But I couldn't do it, yet I can't leave with you, or I would shame my family." She laughed sarcastically. "How ironic, I already have shamed them. I married Liu Shan, loving you, didn't consummate the marriage with him and now…you and I have already…" she paused a little. "I'm so horrible and selfish." _I just wanted to leave you with something special. _

Ma Chao gripped Xing Cai's hand. He didn't want to let go. "It doesn't matter, I still love you."

"I am selfish! I can't let go of you, no matter what I try. I want you to forget me, but at the same time, I want you to remember and love me, as I love you. I hate myself," shouted Xing Cai. She got up, but she felt a tug on her hand; Ma Chao was still holding it. He too got up.

"I'm not going to let go of you," declared Ma Chao. Xing Cai pried his hand off hers.

"You have to, Chao. I'm sorry," said Xing Cai. She looked away. "You've got to go, leave this place. Right now, you're supposed to be dead, killed by Xing Cai." She turned back to Ma Chao. "Don't come anywhere near Cheng Du, or else you will bring trouble to yourself and I!"

Xing Cai turned and walked off a little way. Then she paused. "Promise me you'll leave, Ma Chao." She blinked at him and then continued on her way, leaving Ma Chao all alone. He clenched his fists and headed off in the opposite direction to Xing Cai. But he stopped. How could he leave without money? He could not return to Cheng Du, in case anyone saw him and spoke about him in front of Liu Shan. If that happened, then Liu Shan would do something unfathomable to Xing Cai.

_Zhao Yun._

Ma Chao's best friend, and the one who encouraged him to persuade Xing Cai. He would help him, Ma Chao knew he would. In a sure, swift pace, Ma Chao retraced his steps, back towards Cheng Du. Zhao Yun would be at training, so Ma Chao headed for the training grounds to find his friend.

XXXXXXXXXX

"So, my dear, how did it go?" asked Liu Shan, looking into a mirror. He had seen Xing Cai's reflection in it when she entered his room.

Xing Cai shoved the sword on the table, in front of Liu Shan.

"As you wanted it, my lord," said Xing Cai stoically. Liu Shan nodded and smiled as he returned the sword to its place in a weapon rack.

"Good. You are a very reliable woman, you know? Now, let's go out and have dinner," said Liu Shan who got up from his chair.

Xing Cai faked a smile. She took hold of one of Liu Shan's jackets and put it on for him.

XXXXXXXXXX

Ma Chao watched silently from behind a tree as his fellow colleagues trained. He spotted Zhao Yun having a mock battle with Yan Yan, who quickly won him. When training ended, Ma Chao felt that he was in luck because Zhao Yun was walking in his direction.

"Psst, Yun," whispered Ma Chao, just loud enough to be heard. Zhao Yun looked around and finally found Ma Chao when Ma Chao signalled. Zhao Yun frowned a bit, looked around to see if anyone was watching him and silently glided over to Ma Chao.

They walked away from the training area and into a thick grove of trees and shrubs.

"Why are you hiding?" asked Zhao Yun immediately when they had gotten over to somewhere quiet, away from anyone's ears.

"Look," whispered Ma Chao. "Liu Shan sent Cai to assassinate me."

Zhao Yun stared at him before asking, "What?! Xing Cai? To kill you?"

"You heard me. So, obviously, Cai didn't kill me, because I'm still here. She let me go, but I've got to leave Cheng Du. If I hang around here any longer, and word gets out that I'm still alive…" Ma Chao sighed and shook his head sadly. "I don't know what he'd do to Xing Cai. And he would want me dead for sure."

Zhao Yun thought silently as the information was processed through his head. "So you're going to leave."

"As much as I don't want to do that, I have to. For Xing Cai's safety," said Ma Chao. "I came to you because you are my friend, and I have one last favour to ask from you. Could you bring me some money and clothes? I can't leave without money, and I can't walk around in my usual gear."

Zhao Yun gripped Ma Chao's shoulder. "You're not going to leave."

Ma Chao brushed Zhao Yun's hand off. "What? Do you want me to—"

"Hush, Ma Chao, I'm not going to leave you die. I have a little cottage on the outskirts of Cheng Du. If you stayed there, there will be a very minimal chance for you to be seen. And, you can stay close. I'm sure you don't want to give up on Xing Cai yet," explained Zhao Yun.

He remembered what Xing Cai had said before she left him at the field. _"Promise me you'll leave, Ma Chao." _

Ma Chao stared at his friend. _I'm sorry, Xing Cai…I don't think I can promise you._ He nodded. "Alright, I'll do that."

Zhao Yun smiled and slapped him on the shoulder. "Don't give up, Chao."

Ma Chao clenched his fist and assumed a confident look. "I won't."

"At night fall, I'll take you to the cottage," said Zhao Yun who then held out his hand. "I need your keys so I can bring your things to you."

Ma Chao handed them to him and waited in the shadow of the trees for night to fall, and for Zhao Yun to return. All his hopes were on Zhao Yun. Ma Chao didn't know how he could have managed the time when Xing Cai told him she was going to marry Liu Shan without Yun's support.

XXXXXXXXXX

Ma Chao walked into the little cottage beside a lake on the outskirts of town. The path towards the cottage was not very travelled, it would be highly unlikely that anyone would see Ma Chao if he stayed at the cottage. It had a backyard, large enough for training so that Ma Chao could keep his skills up. Zhao Yun unloaded some essentials for Ma Chao onto the dinner table.

"I didn't know you had a little house out here," said Ma Chao as he explored his new temporary home.

"No one does," answered Zhao Yun. "Hey, tell me if I've left anything that your really need. I couldn't take anymore without looking like a thief."

Ma Chao glanced at his things and smiled at Zhao Yun. "I am really grateful for everything you've done for me. But…why?"

Zhao Yun kept silent for a while before answering, "Because you're my friend." His attention turned back to Ma Chao's stuff, but Ma Chao stopped him.

"Friends may help friends, but I know there's something more as to why you're helping me so…much! You, Dragon of Changshan who saved Liu Shan by charging out of a million troops—"

"I'm sorry I saved him. He's causing you and Xing Cai so much distress," interjected Zhao Yun.

Ma Chao ignored the statement. "You're a loyal soldier. Why are encouraging me to defy our lord and persuade Xing Cai to come back to me? It's not your style, Zhao Yun."

Zhao Yun sighed and gestured to the seats at the table. "Fine. Sit."

They both sat, and Zhao Yun, looking Ma Chao in the eye, told him the real reason. "I too love Xing Cai."

Out of all the possibilities, Ma Chao had not been expecting such an answer. He watched his friend, stunned.

With another sigh, Zhao Yun continued on. "Xing Cai only thinks of me as her mentor. I told her I liked her, but she rejected me. Despite that, I still love and care for her." He smiled to himself. "And then you came. I was jealous of you, because you and her got on so well. Every time she got back from one of your outings, she was so full of…joy! After the death of Zhang Fei, you were the only one who could make her happy. I felt glad that she was happy, but depressed that it wasn't I who helped her through the sudden loss of her father."

Ma Chao did not know what to say. He was lost for words as Zhao Yun confessed his feelings. "I…" stammered Ma Chao.

"I'll do the talking," declared Zhao Yun. "In the end, I just want Xing Cai to be happy. If she is, then I will be content. That is why I help you, because I know Xing Cai finds no satisfaction in Liu Shan. She will only be truly happy if she is with you. Understand why I'm helping you now?"

"So, by helping me, you are—"

"Helping myself. I'm kind of selfish, huh? Even the supposed hero has flaws."

"You're love for Cai is really strong," muttered Ma Chao.

Zhao Yun grinned. "You're lucky, Chao. Cai's a really wonderful and gentle woman. Don't lose her."

"I owe you a lot," said Ma Chao with a light laugh. "I don't know how I could thank you!"

Zhao Yun shook his head in objection. "I'm only doing what I think I should do. For you, my best friend, and the woman I love. If really must 'thank' me though...just win Xing Cai back. True love should not be stopped. I wish the best for you and Xing Cai."

"You are indeed my best friend."

"Of course I am!"

Both men laughed, and the heavy mood was lifted.

"So, you stay here, and I'll bring food to you every week. You cook fine, right?" asked Zhao Yun.

"So-so. Not that great, but it'll be edible! I'll pay you back," answered Ma Chao.

"Of course! I'm not paying for your food! You're not even paying me rent for this house!"

Ma Chao laughed and nodded.

"If there's no real need, don't leave the cottage. The back yard should be big enough for training," said Zhao Yun. "We don't want to take any unnecessary risks." He got up from the chair. "Come on, let's get this place ready for you."

Ma Chao tilted his head to the side. "What?"

Zhao Yun swiped a finger across the dining table and it was coated with dust. "I haven't been here for a long time. And I brought your things here, so you should put those in their places as well."

"I don't know what I would have done without a friend like you," said Ma Chao as we stood up and pushed his chair out of the way.

"Oh get over it. I told you why I'm doing this for you," answered Zhao Yun. He shoved a feathery thing with a handle in front of Ma Chao's face. "Feather duster! Get cleaning."

Ma Chao grinned and told hold of the duster and started cleaning as he was told.

"_Well, Chao, as long as you're here in Shu, I'll be your friend for life," declared Zhao Yun._

Ma Chao smiled to himself as he remembered Zhao Yun saying that when they first met. He was a friend for life indeed.

* * *

Well, I hope you liked it! I have exams next week so, until after then...I probably won't be updating. Anyways…

Thank you for reading. REVIEW~~ Please!!


	6. Lies

Xing Cai laid in her bed in an extremely confused state of mind. Liu Shan lay snoring beside her. It was rare for the man to sleep with her, he was usually out and about with other girls or prostitutes. Xing Cai did not care, for she married Liu Shan for the kingdom, not for love.

It had been about two weeks since she had sent Ma Chao away. And she missed him every second of the day. Xing Cai sighed; she did not know what to do or what she was supposed to feel. People had been enquiring about Ma Chao, and he, Liu Shan, decided to make up a lie and told the people Ma Chao had gone back to his homeland to help with some matters. And that he also, did not know when or whether Ma Chao would return. Everyone accepted it. _Only I know the truth..._ thought Xing Cai. She hoped Ma Chao was alright, wherever he was.

Xing Cai turned in her bed. Suddenly, she felt something rise in her throat, and her hand flew to clutch her chest. She sat up and retched, but nothing came out. Liu Shan lay slumbering in the bed as Xing Cai leapt up and fumbled her way through the dark, bumping into things along the way to find the bin. She retched again, and this time, she vomited into the bin. A searing sensation flooded her throat.

Liu Shan stirred. "...Cai?"

Xing Cai was about to answer when she retched again. Liu Shan got up and stumbled towards Xing Cai's general direction.

"Something wrong? Are you all right?"

Xing Cai leant back against a table leg, feeling relieved that the vomiting had stopped. But she had no idea why she had vomited because she had not felt unwell before.

Liu Shan bent down with a yawn and observed Xing Cai silently with the help of the scarce light coming through the window. He stood up a moment later and hurriedly walked towards the door.

"I'll call for a doctor, wait here," said Liu Shan before disappearing. Xing Cai nodded, then placed a hand to her forehead. She frowned. She did not have a fever, or any traces of pain.

Xing Cai slowly stood up when she heard footsteps get louder as they neared her door.

"This way please," said Liu Shan. He and an older man, who Xing Cai assumed was the doctor appeared at the door.

Xing Cai bowed slightly. "Ah, doctor," she greeted. "I was vomiting just then and―"

"No need, your husband has just told me everything," replied the doctor. He moved towards the table in the room. "Sit down, and allow me to read your pulse. I assume that you have stopped vomiting?"

Xing Cai nodded and sat down. The doctor pulled out a wrist cushion which prompted Xing Cai to lay her wrist facing upwards for the doctor to read her pulse.

The doctor placed his fingers on the pulse area on the underside of her wrist and closed his eyes in deep thought. After that, he underwent a series of simple tests which Xing Cai complied to. Liu Shan sat in a plush chair as he observed.

The doctor cleared his throat to signify that his tests had come to an end.

"So is there something wrong with her?" asked Liu Shan.

The doctor turned to him, a serious look on his face before breaking into a smile. "Congratulations, your wife is pregnant!"

Xing Cai sat there with an extremely shocked expression upon her face. Liu Shan looked like that too, before grinning like a little boy.

"Ah, thank you very much, doctor!" said Liu Shan as he stood up and went to shake the doctor's hands. "Thank you for bringing such great news!"

The doctor bowed. "It is my job, Lord Liu Shan. Well, I shall leave you two to celebrate. It is rather late now."

"Ah yes, of course. Shall I order someone to escort you?"

"No thank you, I'll be fine by myself," answered the doctor, and then he left.

And when only Liu Shan and Xing Cai were left in the room, the smile immediately left Liu Shan's face.

"Whose is it?" asked Liu Shan authoritatively.

Xing Cai looked up sharply. "Whose is what?"

"The child, Xing Cai!" shouted Liu Shan.

"What? Of course it is yours!" shouted Xing Cai in reply. It was a complete lie. Despite them being married, the two had still not consummated their marriage. Liu Shan was more interested with other females, and Xing Cai continued to wonder why Liu Shan had been so intent on marrying her.

"I don't recall ever..." Liu Shan left off a bit. "With you..."

"You were very drunk on our marriage night..." said Xing Cai. "You must have been too drunk to remember..." Xing Cai faked a sort of embarrassed action as she looked away with a fake smile.

Liu Shan hesitated as he looked upon his wife. "...Really?"

Xing Cai nodded earnestly. "Would I lie to you, Liu Shan?"

Liu Shan exhaled and the smile reappeared on his face. "So I'm a father now! I have a child, I have an heir!!"

Liu Shan clapped his hands together in joy. "Oh, I'm so happy!"

Xing Cai laughed as Liu Shan gave her a hug.

But everything was a lie.

Later that night, Xing Cai could not sleep at all. The growing baby inside of her, she knew who it belonged to. Ma Chao. She clamped her eyes shut. _Oh, what have I gotten myself into, _she thought to herself. Being married to Liu Shan, Xing Cai could be called an empress. And there she was, pregnant with another man's child. _Ma Chao must not know this._ If Ma Chao did, the Xing Cai had absolutely no clue as to what he would do. She felt a sharp pang to her heart; her child would probably never learn of its real father.

XXXXXXXXX

"Generals!" shouted a messenger who dashed towards the training generals of Shu. He skidded to a stop in front of them, successfully capturing their attention. "The Wei army has advanced and the Prime Minister needs some of you to go and put up a defence right now!" The messenger unfolded a piece of paper in his hand. "The generals that Lord Zhuge Liang has chosen are: Zhao Yun, Ma Dai, Fu Tong, Shamoke, Zhang Bao and Wei Yan. Please get ready and meet up with the Prime Minister at his quarters by noon." The messenger left the note with Zhao Yun, bowed and left.

"So sudden! Have the Wei troops unexpectedly advanced?" asked Zhao Yun as he re-read the note.

Ma Dai nodded. "Yes, they probably have." He nodded to the other five generals who were to set out that day. "Come, let's get ready to defend our kingdom!" They cheered, even the ones who weren't ordered to go fight.

Zhao Yun and the rest laughed when Wei Yan cracked a joke. He wondered how long the battle was going to take.

XXXXXXXXX

Ma Chao paced the room nervously. Zhao Yun was supposed to arrive at the cottage two days ago, but he still had not arrived. Ma Chao, being deprived of any current news did not know that Zhao Yun had been called out to battle.

If Zhao Yun did not arrive with food, Ma Chao would soon run out. He only had two bunches of bak choy and a little bit of pork. He stopped pacing and sat down on a chair. _If Zhao Yun still doesn't come by tomorrow, I think I'll have no choice but to go out and buy my own food. _Then there would be a risk of someone noticing him and spreading the word that he was still around.

The next day came, and still, Zhao Yun had not come to visit Ma Chao with his fortnightly food. He wondered why Zhao Yun hadn't come, but the most problematic question now was his food. By now, all his food had seriously gone, and Ma Chao was forced to go out and refill his cupboard. He wore his usual Han clothing, then wrapped a black cloak around him to cover his face and highly noticeable golden hair. He examined himself in a small mirror, and when he was satisfied, he remembered to bring his money and walked out of his temporary home.

When he had reached a less populated city, the closest one to where Ma Chao lived, he just stared. It had been so long since he had seen other civilisation than the cottage he was living in. He kind of missed it as well. Ma Chao continued his journey to the markets. Holding bags of vegetables and meat, the last thing that he had to buy was rice. He went to a rice store and ordered the seller there to get him a bag of rice. Already holding many bags of food in his hands, he had trouble grabbing hold of the rice, and a part of his black cloak slipped of his head.

The seller caught the sudden flash of golden coloured hair, despite Ma Chao's furious attempts to cover it up again. "Lord Ma?" asked the seller?

"What?" asked Ma Chao, acting as if he didn't know what the seller was talking about. Unfortunately, the seller went hyperactive and started telling the rest of his colleagues that Ma Chao had bought from their rice store.

"Look, it's Lord Ma Chao!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, I'm sure! He has golden hair. You're Lord Ma Chao aren't you?"

Questions were pelted at him as he fixed his cloak to hide his features. But there was no point, everyone was now shouting "Lord Ma Chao" all over the place. Obviously, towns that were distant from the main city Cheng Du did not have many generals as customers. Ma Chao hastily shoved money into the rice sellers hands, picked up his food and rushed out of the store.

As Ma Chao ran, his cloak decided to defy him again by slipping off, revealing his golden hair to the world. Those that recognised him started saying "Ma Chao" and those that didn't simply pointed at his strange coloured hair and talked between themselves. He lost the crowd as he ran out of the town and back home. He dumped his things onto the floor and slapped a hand to his forehead. _Oh god, what am I going to do?_ News of his existence still in Shu was bound to get out from that town. He growled, and attempted to bury himself in his blankets and go to sleep.

_Damn that rice seller._

XXXXXXXXX

Couple days later, Zhao Yun and the rest of the generals returned from the battle, successfully stopping the Wei army's advance and pushing them back into a retreat.

"Hey, General Zhao!" shouted Jiang Wei, getting Zhao Yun's attention. "Apparently Ma Chao has returned from his trip to Xiliang."

"What??" replied Zhao Yun. He was shocked, Ma Chao was not supposed to have done anything until the time was right. "Do you know where he is?"

"No, I haven't. I find it strange that he hasn't come back to Shu first thing. Does he have relatives to visit first?" asked Jiang Wei.

Zhao Yun shook his head. "Sorry, I don't know. I need to go clean up, see you later." He had to get to Ma Chao soon and get all the information from him. After cleaning his weapon, taking a brief shower and change of clothes, Zhao Yun leapt onto his horse and galloped away to his cottage.

"MA CHAO!" shouted Zhao Yun, furiously pounding the front door.

The door was wrenched opened and there stood a depressed looking Ma Chao wearing a scowl on his face. "Finally."

Zhao Yun went in after Ma Chao and shut the door behind him. "What happened?"

"Well, seeing as _someone_ never came to─"

"I couldn't get to you because I was ordered to defend against an oncoming Wei army!" shouted Zhao Yun.

"Oh..." muttered Ma Chao. "Anyway, I did not have any more food, so I had to go out into town to buy something and then...word got out."

Zhao Yun sighed. "So much for hiding." He looked at Ma Chao with a pained expression. "What will happen to Cai?"

"I know…I mean, I don't know, and that's the problem. Will Liu Shan punish her?" asked Ma Chao. Both men were worried about the same woman, but were on the same side.

"Maybe…" started Zhao Yun, feeling slightly selfish, as if he only cared for Xing Cai, and not for Ma Chao. "You should go to her, since your both… in trouble."

XXXXXXXXX

"They say Ma Chao has 'returned' from his little trip," said Liu Shan coldly as he walked into Xing Cai's room. "Explain."

"What?!" Xing Cai started, then hesitated a little before speaking. "I…am sorry."

"What do you mean, you're sorry?" he shouted.

"I…thought I killed him…then I tied him to a rock and threw him into a lake…I thought he would be dead for sure but…"

Liu Shan looked at her suspiciously. "Really now? Or did set him free because you still love him?"

Xing Cai was surprised; Liu Shan had guessed accurately. She steeled herself before looking up. "What do you mean, my lord? I do not love him! I overestimated myself by thinking I could kill him with one strike. I am sorry, I have failed you," she lied.

Liu Shan continued to stare at her through narrowed eyes. "Indeed you have failed me. Whatever the reason though, I am very disappointed in you, Xing Cai."

Xing Cai surveyed the floor beneath her silently.

"I think," said Liu Shan as he looked her up and down. "Some form of punishment is necessary."

She looked up abruptly, her eyes widened as she looked upon Liu Shan's cold menacing face. But Xing Cai had done the wrong thing and disobeyed Liu Shan. She bit her lip and bowed slightly.

"Whatever this punishment is, I will take it."

XXXXXXXXX

Xing Cai heard a rustle outside on her balcony. She frowned. Who was it? She stepped towards the balcony and pulled apart the curtains. And gasped.

"Ma Chao!" she whispered. Her hand was on the door, but she hesitated, wondering whether or not to open it. The best choice was to send Ma Chao away, but she did not know what her heart wanted and she clenched the handle indecisively. _Why did you have to come back? Why do you have to make me choose?_ She took a deep breath and wrenched the door open, the night air sweeping into the room. "Why are you here?" whispered Xing Cai as Ma Chao stepped in.

"To see you again…are you alright?" asked Ma Chao.

Xing Cai stared at him and frowned. "You idiot."

Ma Chao seemed to take this as some kind of compliment and smiled. "I know. An idiot in love. With you."

Xing Cai looked away, but could not stop the slight smile appearing on her face.

"Does Liu Shan know that I'm still alive?"

Xing Cai nodded and gripped her own arm.

"I'm sorry," muttered Ma Chao.

"No, I should be," replied Xing Cai. She swivelled around to face him. "So why are you here?"

"Since Liu Shan knows about my existence, let's leave together!" said Ma Chao happily. He moved towards her to hold Xing Cai's hands. "We could just leave and spend the rest of life together without worrying too much."

Xing Cai winced where Ma Chao was holding her hands, but instantly wished she never did so.

"What's wrong?" asked Ma Chao.

Xing Cai bit her lip and shook her head. "Nothing's wrong."

Ma Chao noticed Xing Cai glance at her arms and he pushed up her sleeves to find bruises and scratches along her arm.

Ma Chao looked horrified at the wounds. "Who...what..." Then it struck him. "...Liu Shan?"

Xing Cai pulled away from his grasp. "Just go. Please. We can't just run away. We all have responsibilities and work to fulfil. And I..." She shut her eyes, wavering between whether or not to use her final weapon. A lie. "I am pregnant with Liu Shan's child."

Ma Chao blinked and stared at the woman in front of him who was afraid of meeting his eyes. "…Oh…I see then." He let go of her hands and stepped backwards a bit, wondering what to do. "So―"

Ma Chao was cut off by a loud crash through the door to Xing Cai's room.

"_MA CHAO!_" came a cold snarling voice, the voice attempting to restrain the hidden rage beneath.

Ma Chao stepped in front of Xing Cai in an attempt to protect her from whoever it was. She tried to pull Ma Chao away. There was no mistaking, she knew who it was.

Liu Shan appeared from the shadows, flanked by two guards. His expression was livid and furious as he glared at Ma Chao, his chubby cheeks flaring red and his fists clenched tightly.

"You won't be getting out of here as a free man, Ma Chao."

* * *

A/N: I feel sad. I'm very lame. Please review and give me criticism like 'this is corny' if you really think that. Seriously.

Thank you for reading. Review review review~~~


	7. To kill or not to kill

Ma Chao refused to budge despite Xing Cai's urges for him to move away.

"I cannot allow you get away for hitting Xing Cai," said Ma Chao icily. "How could you have possibly done that? She's carrying your child! Apologise now."

"She is _my _woman and I can do what I please," said Liu Shan arrogantly.

Ma Chao was disgusted by Liu Shan and shook his head, giving Liu Shan a revolted look. "Women they may be, but they are human! They're not slaves! Xing Cai's not some accessory! She does not _belong_ to you, nor to anyone else but herself!" shouted Ma Chao.

Liu Shan fell silent for a moment before replying. "She did not follow my orders! All who do wrong must be punished!"

"_All _who do wrong? Then you should be taken to hell and suffer everlasting punishment," snarled Ma Chao.

"How dare you!" hollered Liu Shan. "Guards!"

The two guards surged forward and attempted to take down Ma Chao by attacking from both sides. But Ma Chao, being a Tiger General, and having taken down a greater number of guards before, slipped through them both and went straight for Liu Shan. Ma Chao grabbed him by the neck and slammed him against the wall.

"Put me down!" shouted Liu Shan.

The guards picked themselves up and watched Ma Chao intently.

"If you two move any closer, I'll break his neck," threatened Ma Chao his grip tightening around Liu Shan's neck.

"As if you have the guts to kill me, you dog," said Liu Shan with a smirk.

But Ma Chao smiled back, and this made Liu Shans smirk falter. "You'd be surprised at how willing I am to kill you."

"B-but if you kill me, you'd…you'd be sentenced to death and die as well!" retorted Liu Shan, but his voice was getting slightly shaky.

"If you died, Shu will become a better place. You're a pathetic ruler. All you want to do is have fun. Have you ever thought for the kingdom? I would be willing to give up my life for the good of all people," replied Ma Chao. "And Xing Cai would be better off a widow than be married to you."

"You...!"

Ma Chao noticed the guards trying to move in the corner of his eye. "I said don't move, or I'll kill this bastard!" He tightened his grip on Liu Shan's neck.

"Stop, don't move!" Liu Shan desperately ordered his guards. He turned to look at Ma Chao pleadingly. "Oh please, great general Ma Chao, put me down!"

Ma Chao scoffed. "Resorting to flattery are we now? That was fast." He sighed and glanced over at Xing Cai. "Cai, your misery will soon come to an end." Ma Chao scowled at Liu Shan.

"No…no, please!" begged Liu Shan.

Xing Cai, having watched the events fold out in front of her, had been staring in shock. When Ma Chao had actually addressed her, she snapped out of her trance.

"No! Don't kill him!" shouted Xing Cai.

Ma Chao hesitated and looked over at her. "Why? How can you forgive him?"

"I don't forgive him. But if you kill him, you _will _die!" Xing Cai rushed up to him and put her arms around Ma Chao's waist, embracing the man. "I want to see you again, Chao. I…" She nestled her head against his back. "I don't want to lose you forever."

Ma Chao stared at the ceiling above him and sighed. He had been thinking how the kingdom would benefit from Liu Shan's death, and how Xing Cai would no longer be subjected to Liu Shan's so called punishments. He had not thought of what Xing Cai would feel if he himself left the world.

Liu Shan, seeing Ma Chao falter decided to press the matter. "Yeah, listen to your love Ma Chao, put me down and spare us all the pain."

Ma Chao looked at the man with anger, but he shook it away. "Liu Shan…if I promise not to disturb you or Xing Cai ever again, will you spare me and allow me to continue serving in the army?"

"Only if you put me down," said Liu Shan hastily and gulped trying to get more fresh air in.

Ma Chao wavered before letting go of him. Liu Shan slid to the floor and panted.

"So…Lord Liu Shan?" asked Ma Chao.

Liu Shan looked up and glared. "Guards."

The two guards instantly rushed forward and grabbed Ma Chao, taking him by surprise.

"What? Hey! This isn't what we said!" growled Ma Chao as he kicked and shoved to get out of the guards' grip. But they were strong, and once they got hold, they weren't going to let go.

"I'll call for others to decide on this case of yours, Ma Chao," snarled Liu Shan, resuming his high and mighty pose because he was out of Ma Chao's grip. He did not want to let Ma Chao off. He wanted him dead. But he knew Ma Chao was a great asset to Shu, so Liu Shan decided to seek out the help of other generals before making a decision. He was also feeling quite sure that the other generals would find Ma Chao's behaviour to be too rebellious, and agree with execution.

Xing Cai stood there holding her head in her hands as Ma Chao was taken out. Had she done the right thing? Had she brought about Ma Chao's doom yet again?

"Xing Cai, Xing Cai," muttered Liu Shan as he shook his head her. "I cannot believe you."

"What…I had to do something to save you, my lord!" replied Xing Cai.

Liu Shan laughed sarcastically before glaring. "Do not tell me you don't mean _every_ single word you said to that wretched Ma Chao!" He brushed everything off the table in anger, sending the items cascading on to the floor. Then twisted around and stormed out of the room, his cape billowing behind him.

Xing Cai watched him leave before looking at her things scattered on the floor. Tears pricked at her eyes, and even though she did not want them to, they trickled out on their own accord. Xing Cai sunk to her knees with a distressed sigh and gathered whatever was left unbroken from the floor.

XXXXXXX

Zhao Yun filed into the hall with the rest of the generals, feeling bad, feeling selfish, that he had suggested Ma Chao to go to Xing Cai. To go to his doom by taking the risk of getting caught.

"What, may I ask, Lord Liu Shan, have you called us here today for?" asked Zhuge Liang for the rest of the group.

"We are gathered here today, to make a decision on what to do about General, _Ma Chao_," declared Liu Shan.

The generals there gasped and looked at each other, wondering what was happening.

"Is General Ma back?" asked Huang Zhong.

"Indeed he is, and, when he came back, he went to find my wife!" shouted Liu Shan. "And when I walked in on them two, Ma Chao grabbed me around the neck and threatened to kill me!" He waved to a guard. "Bring the man out!"

Ma Chao was taken out by the guards and they made him kneel on the ground in front of Liu Shan. Zhao Yun stared at his friend, and Ma Chao looked back, smiled weakly, then turned away.

"What do you have to say to this, Ma Chao?" asked Liu Shan, his condemning voice projecting across the hall.

"I…please spare me. I promise I'll never ever disturb you or Lady Zhang again," muttered Ma Chao. He bit his lip and stared hard at the floor. He would have never thought he would say such a thing. For a man like him, his pride came before his own life. But now, to Ma Chao, Xing Cai came before pride, everything.

"And how could I possibly trust you, when you tried to kill me!?" shouted Liu Shan.

The whole court stayed silent, awaiting Ma Chao's reply.

"…When I make a promise, I never go back on my words," said Ma Chao.

"I can trust you on that?" said Liu Shan, and Ma Chao swore he could see him roll his eyes.

"It's true, Lord Liu Shan. Ma Chao is always true to his words," commented Huang Zhong. He received a hateful glare from Liu Shan, for Huang Zhong had said something to protect Ma Chao. Liu Shan wanted him dead, but he also wanted the support from other generals.

"I think we all have a good idea about Ma Chao's personality. He maybe a brash person, but he is trustworthy," said Zhuge Liang, stepping out a bit to project his voice. The other generals started nodding and muttering between themselves, making Liu Shan even angrier. But he hid it well and only Ma Chao, closest to him, noticed.

"He tried to kill me!" said Liu Shan. There was an obvious desperation in his voice. But the generals most probably favoured Ma Chao more than their current ruler.

"I give to you my most sincere apologies, and I deeply regret ever doing so and will never do anything to harm you ever again. I promise to serve you loyally forever," articulated Ma Chao, pronouncing each word clearly. He wondered whether Xing Cai was there at the meeting, watching them decide his life or death.

"He…he!" stammered Liu Shan, but he could not figure out what to say.

"Well, let's do a vote to help Master Liu Shan then shall we?" asked Zhuge Liang. "All who are in favour of letting Ma Chao off, put your hands up."

Most people did, the ones that were friends with Ma Chao.

"And all who are in favour of executing him, put your hands up," said Zhuge Liang. The usual people who tended to go with whatever Liu Shan said put their hands up, but they were obviously the minority. "So, Lord Liu Shan, what have you decided to do?"

Liu Shan's face was red, and he was shaking with anger. He wanted Ma Chao dead, but did not want to oppose the many valiant generals in the army who wanted Ma Chao to be set free. "Fine!" he shouted, but it was almost a scream. "You can go free," spat Liu Shan. "But I will demote you to the position of captain in the army. Now go and get out of my sight."

Ma Chao picked himself up and rushed out of the room. He spotted Xing Cai watching him from the shadows of a corner. He regarded her with a nod and a slight smile as he shuffled out of sight. It would probably be the last time he would get to see her.

"You're all dismissed!" yelled Liu Shan, waving his hand to send them all away. He shot the Prime Minister a glare and stormed off. Zhuge Liang did not see the glare and smiled happily.

"Well, Ma Chao's alive. I think it would be such a waste to dispose of him and his talents," said Zhuge Liang with a sigh. "He'll survive as a captain."

The other generals nodded and Zhao Yun decided to speak up.

"Thank you, Prime Minister, for speaking up to save Ma Chao," said Zhao Yun.

"You all wanted him to live, didn't you?" asked Zhuge Liang.

"Lord Liu Shan seemed very angry that he couldn't get the executioner's axe through Ma Chao's neck," answered Zhao Yun. "He was angry at anyone, especially you for speaking as Ma Chao's defence."

"Huang Zhong here was brave too," added Zhuge Liang.

"I was merely telling the truth," answered the elder man.

"I'd best be going now," said Zhuge Liang. With a swish, he turned around and walked out. Zhao Yun exited as well with Huang Zhong. He clenched his fists tightly. He, as Ma Chao's best friend did nothing to defend him at all. Was he not a brave and courageous warrior, the Little Dragon? Zhao Yun felt meek for not speaking and hated himself for doing so.

XXXXXXX

Zhao Yun showed up at Ma Chao's door later on in the day with a small bottle of wine.

"Hey," muttered Zhao Yun. He looked at the house and smiled. At least Ma Chao had returned to his own home.

"Come in," answered Ma Chao. Zhao Yun sighed and entered. The first thing he said was, "I'm sorry."

Ma Chao shook his head. "No worries—"

"No!" shouted Zhao Yun. "If I hadn't persuaded you to go for Xing Cai then none of this would have happened!"

"Shut up, Zhao Yun!" yelled Ma Chao, then he broke into a soft smile. "It's alright really. I don't, and never have blamed you. I'll never bother them again. I'll carry on with life, as I promised..." Ma Chao sighed and sat down. "Let us drink that wine you brought."

Zhao Yun nodded and sat down, pouring the wine into two small cups. "Thank you."

Ma Chao eyed him weirdly. "For what?"

"Don't ask. Just let me say thank you," answered Zhao Yun. He raised his cup. "Cheers."

"Whatever."

* * *

Oh crap, that first scene was corny corny corny. *dies*

But anyways, sorry for slow update, and it's a short chapter too…typing up the next one, shouldn't be too slow. And with 'The Fury of a Mare'…it's getting there, I'm writing something. Not that anyone but me would care but hey, I just thought I'd say something in this author's note section.

What kind of chapter ending was that? __

Please read and review, because I like reviews. Thank you.


	8. A rebellion long awaited

Two years had passed, and the child Xing Cai had carried had already turned two.

Ma Cheng..._thought Xing Cai as she cradled the newly born._

"_What shall we call the child?" asked Liu Shan._

"_Liu Cheng. It's a nice name," answered Xing Cai airily._

"_Ah, I think so too," said Liu Shan. He looked down at the baby with a rare expression of care. "Hello Liu Cheng, welcome to the world..."_

Xing Cai felt bad lying because this was about the child whom Liu Shan thought was his son. His heir to the throne, someone who did not actually have any blood relations to him.

"Da…da…" muttered little Liu Cheng.

"You want daddy?" asked Xing Cai, shaking a cute toy in front of the child's face. "I'll go get daddy for you." Xing Cai stood up and headed towards Liu Shan's room which he said was for 'work'. But Xing Cai was sceptic; did Liu Shan do any work?

She was just about to knock on the door when she heard the voice of Huang Hao the eunuch from inside the room speaking with Liu Shan. Xing Cai knew the eunuch was bad influence for Liu Shan, everyone knew it. But Liu Shan was stubborn and rejected any accusation of Huang Hao being a bad man. But what she heard was worse than anything she would have expected from Huang Hao.

"My lord, the Prime Minister is well favoured by your generals, you must be wary of him," said Huang Hao, but it was only a mutter to Xing Cai as she pressed her ear up against the door, trying to catch every word.

"I know that, Hao. Everyone _loves_ him! It really irritates me! They would rather take orders from him than I! Am _I _not the ruler of this kingdom?" said Liu Shan angrily.

"Zhuge Liang may revolt some day when he has gained most of the people's trust…" answered Huang Hao. "But he is one of the smartest men alive. Disposing him would render the kingdom of Shu weak in the area of tactics."

Huang Hao lowered his voice even more, and Xing Cai struggled to hear the words.

"Call him back from the battle he is currently fighting. We shall see if he intends to revolt by whether or not he listens to your word, sire."

"Mmm, a good idea…"

Xing Cai frowned and charged in. "Lord Liu Shan, you cannot listen to him!" she shouted.

Both Liu Shan and Huang Hao turned to the sudden intrusion, and Liu Shan scowled at Xing Cai.

"Whatever happened to privacy in this world," muttered Liu Shan. "Get out Xing Cai. We men have business to speak of."

"Business such as wrecking what advantage we have over Wu in the current battle which the Prime Minister is leading? Liu Shan, you cannot call him back at such a vital moment! Can you not see that this eunuch you say is _loyal_ to you has been bribed to persuade you to call Zhuge Liang back?" continued Xing Cai.

Huang Hao looked shocked. "Bribed? I could never be bribed to do something to harm our sovereign and kingdom."

"I know what I know! Do not make me sound like I am some idiot! I make the decisions. You, have absolutely no say in this," growled Liu Shan in reply.

Xing Cai stared at him and could not believe what was happening. Liu Shan was quite evidently rejecting her; he trusted the eunuch more. "I married you for the kingdom. I don't care where you go and with what women you spend your nights with. But you, right now, are putting the whole kingdom in peril. I cannot allow that to happen! You must listen and think about the citizens! If the army were to withdraw now, the Wu troops will press on with their attack and enter this city, our home!"

"ENOUGH!" yelled Liu Shan. He stood up and thumped over to Xing Cai. "I've had enough of your talk. I know how to think, I don't need you to guide me through it!"

"Think about the citizens, think about us, think about yourself! Do you want to be subjected to the rule of Wu?" Xing Cai pressed on, she had to try and dissuade Liu Shan from listening to the eunuch.

"My lord, she is only a woman…do not listen to her," muttered Huang Hao.

Xing Cai had had enough of the sexism in the world, in what Liu Shan said, and even the eunuch! "A woman I may be, but I am trained in battle and in strategies and tactics," snarled Xing Cai. "Liu Shan, I would be more competent to sit in that throne and rule Shu than you would!" It was rare for Xing Cai to lose her temper, but she could not hold it in any longer. Liu Shan was not anything like a ruler. He just had fun all day, and now, he was contemplating about listening to an obviously bribed eunuch.

"How dare you say that, woman!" hollered Liu Shan. He raised his hand and moved it to slap Xing Cai. But she was too fast for him. Her hand streaked out and stopped Liu Shan's before countering with a swift, hard strike to Liu Shan's cheek.

Liu Shan winced at the slap. Having been brought up as a spoiled brat, he was not very tolerant of pain. "Bitch! You dare defy me?!"

"I defy anyone who does not think for this kingdom!" roared Xing Cai. She let go of Liu Shan's hand as he cradled his cheeks, still stinging from Xing Cai's slap. Her anger started to waver, and sorrow began to make its way in. "Did no part of the late Lord Liu Bei's virtue and humanity get passed down to you? Lord Liu Bei did so much to create this kingdom and try to restore the Han! What happened? Why aren't you continuing his legacy? Everything your father did, everything these people of the kingdom did would have been for nothing because _you_ came to rule!"

"You!" Liu Shan raised his hand to attack once again, but Xing Cai shoved him away and wiped the tears in her eyes. "Get out!" Liu Shan screamed.

Xing Cai stepped backwards and shook her head. "You…you can't be saved!" She turned and was about to run away when she remembered her first purpose of coming to him. "Liu Shan…Cheng wanted you." With that, she ran off down steps and hurtling past people as she wiped her tears. She had no idea where to go; just that she had to get out of the palace and away from Liu Shan.

Xing Cai rushed out and into the streets. It was raining heavily, but Xing Cai had did not care. She splashed through the streets getting thoroughly drenched as the rain continued to pour, falling with her tears. Xing Cai thought to herself as she crashed through the rain splattered streets. Why was Liu Shan such a bastard? He listened to no one but the evil eunuch. He was going to stop the campaign, and that would give Wu the advantage to storm in and attack them.

Everyone on the streets had retreated inside to avoid the rain. Xing Cai alone ran in the rain. She did not know where she was going as the heavy rain blurred her view. She rubbed the water out of her eyes slowed down to a stop. The rain continued to fall on her as she looked around, and noticed that she had unconsciously taken a path she had taken quite frequently two years ago.

XXXXXXX

Zhao Yun looked out the window and watched the rain fall. "What a dreary day," he murmured to himself. He brightened up a bit when he decided to go visit Ma Chao to try and stem his own boredom. He readied a bit of food and drink in a bag before opening his umbrella and stepping under the heavy rain. Zhao Yun walked slowly and carefully so that he would not get his clothes all wet. He wondered how Ma Chao was. He seemed cheerful enough in the two years after the incident. Then his mind wandered to Xing Cai and hoped she was alright and that her child was a good boy. Someone who cared for the kingdom unlike Liu Shan. He smiled at the thought of the boy, Liu Cheng. He was cute kid, and Zhao Yun had found a liking to him.

He looked up from the wet ground as he neared Ma Chao's home and the smile was wiped off his face, soon to be replaced by a look of shock. The two people he had been thinking about were standing at a distance before him.

XXXXXXX

Ma Chao heard a knock on his door and put down his hot cup of tea and went to see who it was. "How can I hel—" He cut himself off when he saw a wet, puffy-eyed Xing Cai standing at his door. "What—" He had no time to ask her what she was doing as Xing Cai flung herself into his arms. Ma Chao just stared, but soon found his arms curled around Xing Cai. He had never forgotten her, never stopped thinking about her. And he knew, with the sudden appearance of Xing Cai, his feelings for her which been weak yet everlasting embers, had suddenly rekindled into the roaring flames it once was.

Ma Chao looked up as he was about to ask Xing Cai something, but paused. He noticed a figure in the distance turning away from them, holding an umbrella to hide from the rain. He saw the swish of a ponytail and was sure it was Zhao Yun. Ma Chao felt too confused to do anything, but he knew he had to ask Xing Cai the probing questions first. He had sworn never to disturb Xing Cai or Liu Shan. But why had Xing Cai come to him, after two years? Ma Chao pulled away from the hug and gazed down at her. "Come in."

XXXXXXX

Zhao Yun could not stop feeling envious of Ma Chao. After all those years ago, when Xing Cai had rejected him, he still loved her. He wore a frown as he returned home, slamming the door when he entered and carelessly threw his umbrella aside. Zhao Yun threw himself onto his bed and shut his eyes. Throughout the years, he had constantly told himself to stop wanting Xing Cai and just get along with her as friends. But he could not bring himself to do so and he grew jealous of the others who got close to Xing Cai…Guan Ping…Ma Chao. Zhao Yun slapped a hand to his forehead and groaned.

"Stop being and idiot, Zilong!" he shouted to himself. Maybe he was going crazy. Zhao Yun sighed and rolled over on his bed. Ma Chao had sworn never to associate with Xing Cai again. But what would happen now, with Xing Cai appearing at Ma Chao's place? Ma Chao and Xing Cai were made for each other, and he knew it. Despite the bitterness of it all, Zhao Yun did want the two to be together, knowing it was impossible for him to be with Xing Cai. "Good luck, you two," murmured Zhao Yun, hoping they would not get caught by Liu Shan again. He drifted into a dreamless sleep, despite it only being the afternoon.

XXXXXXX

Ma Chao wrapped a thick towel around Xing Cai's shivering body. He made a hot cup of tea for her and urged her to sit down beside the fire he had started.

"Thank you," said Xing Cai as she accepted the tea.

Ma Chao sat beside her and watched the flames crackle and flicker for a while, wondering when to ask Xing Cai the many questions he had in his mind. Xing Cai noticed his silence and spoke up.

"You can ask whatever you want, Chao," she said quietly. Ma Chao looked at her and nodded.

"Um…" Ma Chao exhaled deeply. "What happened?" he asked simply.

Xing Cai took a gulp of the tea, relishing the warmth it gave to her rain-drenched body. "I overheard Liu Shan talking to the eunuch, Huang Hao. He has persuaded Liu Shan into recalling the troops currently fighting Wu!"

"He listened to that bastard eunuch?!" growled Ma Chao. "Hmph, trust him to make stupid choices." He stood up and went towards his book shelf. "Carry on with what you have to say."

Xing Cai wondered what Ma Chao was doing, but complied. "Right…so I went in and told Liu Shan not to listen to Huang Hao, but he wouldn't listen. I couldn't control my temper and I yelled at him…slapped him—"

Ma Chao's mouth curved slightly into a smirk as he scanned the scrolls and parchments heaped up upon each other. "Good work."

"Chao!" said Xing Cai. "I couldn't stop myself…But um, anyway. He told me to get out, and I was really angry. So I ran off and…" Xing Cai looked down at the floor. "I don't know, but I think I subconsciously ran to you."

Ma Chao came back with a scroll in hand and smiled at Xing Cai. "I see," he answered.

Xing Cai gripped the cup in her hand tightly. "What should we do? Should we send a letter to warn the Prime Minister of this?"

Ma Chao opened the scroll and laid it across he and Xing Cai's lap. It was a map of the area between Wu and Shu. He pointed to a spot on the map. "They're currently fighting there…so if Lord Zhuge did retreat back this way to Cheng Du…" He traced a path across to Cheng Du. "Wu will follow, because they don't want to lose the advantage by going home." Ma Chao observed the map and the places close to Cheng Du. "We'll probably put up our defences where we can stop their advance before it reaches Cheng Du, like Bai Di castle…We'll fight Wu from there."

"He's only putting himself in danger by not trusting Lord Zhuge," muttered Xing Cai. "That bastard."

"Agreed," replied Ma Chao. He could not keep the smirk off his face; he really liked how Xing Cai was talking about Liu Shan now. "So, what we have to do is tell the Prime Minister what might be happening…though there might be no point because he'll have to answer to Liu Shan's stupid edict anyway. Then we tell the generals who are here in Cheng Du that a battle may be coming so that they can get ready."

Ma Chao rolled up the map and deposited it back to its original place. He leant back into the couch and sighed. "I don't like war all that much."

"Me neither…" answered Xing Cai in a whisper.

His relaxed posture turned tense when he felt Xing Cai slide a bit and lean against his shoulder, her eyes half closed. Ma Chao stared straight ahead and turned a brilliant shade of pink. Xing Cai's action was totally uncalled for. "Um…Cai…" Slowly, he trained his eyes on her and touched her shoulder gingerly. "Cai…I don't think this is appropriate…" Xing Cai eyes snapped open and she instantly stood up.

"Oh, sorry Ma Chao. I didn't mean too, I was just really tired," said Xing Cai.

Ma Chao bit his lip and said nothing. He could not do anything remotely intimate with Xing Cai unless Liu Shan said Ma Chao no longer had to fulfil his promise. He had missed her so much, yet he was not allowed to do anything to show it. "Are you feeling alright? I mean, you just ran nonstop through the rain," said Ma Chao. He looked out the window, and it seemed the rain had finally eased off.

Xing Cai put a hand to her forehead and shook her head. "I don't have a fever, I think I'm alright, just weary."

Ma Chao nodded. "You can sleep in my bed if you want."

Xing Cai stared at Ma Chao and failed to say anything. He smiled and walked into his room to get a blanket. He put the blanket over his couch and looked reassuringly at Xing Cai. "It's fine."

She felt a mixture of emotions, and wondered whether she was feeling a little disappointment she was not going to sleep with Ma Chao. _By the gods, Xing Cai! What more do you want_, thought Xing Cai to herself. "I'll sleep in your couch. I am only a guest, I should not deprive you of your own bed."

"No, go sleep in a bed. You look like you need it more than I do," answered Ma Chao. Xing Cai bowed slightly and thanked him. He ushered her in and pulled the warm blanket over her. "Get some good rest." Xing Cai nodded and did not realise how tired she really felt until she had hit the bed. In less than one minute, Xing Cai was sound asleep. Ma Chao restrained himself from making any sort of contact with her as he observed her sleeping figure. His brow furrowed a bit when he noticed that Xing Cai had lost weight. This was a worry because Xing Cai had already been quite slight from the start. With a great sigh, Ma Chao slid the door to his bedroom shut and got out some parchment, brush and grounded some ink. He had to write the letter to the Prime Minister soon; the kingdom could not fall to Liu Shan. He pondered the contents of the letter as he ground the ink so that he would have enough. In the light of the fire he had started for Xing Cai, he took hold of his brush and put it to the piece of parchment.

_I have to warn Zhuge Liang, _thought Ma Chao. _Shu cannot fall to Liu Shan's stupid decisions. _

XXXXXXX

As was predicted, Liu Shan did send an edict to get the Shu army to retreat. Zhuge Liang returned at once, afraid that Liu Shan would think he was disloyal. The Wu army advanced after the retreating Shu army. The stationary troops were not surprised at this though, because Ma Chao and Xing Cai had both warned all the people of the oncoming battle. They were already to meet the enemy. Liu Shan realised what he had done and started to fret, much to the many generals annoyance. Jiang Wei suggested Liu Shan lead the defensive battle in Bai Di castle, where the army would stop the Wu army.

"Look at Liu Shan now," muttered Ma Chao.

"Tell me about it," answered Zhao Yun, eyeing the nervous emperor of Shu.

"The Prime Minister will soon return. For now, I shall substitute his position. Please help me through if you don't think I'm doing the right actions," said Jiang Wei.

The other generals nodded. Jiang Wei was Zhuge Liang's student, it would only be right for him to take over Zhuge Liang's spot if the Prime Minister was away. Jiang Wei pointed at a spot on the map where the Wu and Shu armies were. "Currently, they are quite close to us. Bai Di castle is where Lord Liu Shan is and we will be defending from outside of the castle to fight off the Wu troops. We will have more troops once Master Zhuge Liang joins us with his troops, than the Wu army, so we have greater odds of winning."

"Fine plan," said Huang Zhong. "Let us prepare our troops and be at the ready."

"Okay," said Liu Shan. "Follow Jiang Wei's instructions." He glanced at Xing Cai who was sitting next to Ma Chao. "Why is Ma Chao here? I thought I demoted him to captain level."

Ma Chao bowed. "I am here on Zhao Yun's request."

Liu Shan raised a brow at the Little Dragon, the one who had saved him all those years ago.

"My lord, Ma Chao has some good ideas on how the army should be stationed to defend as best as possible. I thought it would be good for him to tell us his ideas," answered Zhao Yun. "Forgive me for not asking for permission beforehand."

Liu Shan waved his hand dismissively and turned to Ma Chao. "Well? Start talking."

Ma Chao growled at Liu Shan inwardly, but smiled outwardly. "Of course, my lord." He stood up and went to a more detailed map of Bai Di castle laid out by Jiang Wei.

"What ideas do you have, General Ma?" asked Jiang Wei.

"The stone sentinel maze is close to the castle. We should use that as a source of defence because it bars to the way to one out of the three doors to the castle. We should put more troops to defend the other two doors. Troops should be placed along with the stone sentinel maze. Then, more troops should be placed along the two paths to the two doors of the castle. Next…" Ma Chao pointed to the larger areas of land where all three paths eventually led to. "We put a larger amount of troops here to block the advance of Wu. They will most likely set up camp in this spot," said Ma Chao, pointing at the North West direction of the castle. "Liu Shan stay inside the castle and command, if that is alright with you, Lord Liu." _Command, as if he could anyway, _thought Ma Chao.

Liu Shan nodded. "Alright, I shall stay inside the castle. Jiang Wei, would you like to assign people to the posts which Ma Chao pointed out?"

Jiang Wei saluted and bowed. "Yes my lord. I shall take troops to defend alongside the stone sentinel maze because I know the way around it best, after the Prime Minister." He looked at the generals around him, and just managed to remember to exclude Ma Chao because he was currently a captain in the army. "So…General Huang Zhong, you can defend in the larger area to block Wu."

Huang Zhong nodded and bowed. "Understood, General Jiang Wei."

Jiang Wei was actually a little hesitant of taking up his teacher's position. It was his first time as the 'strategist' and he felt a bit pressured. "General Zhao Yun, protect the path which leads to the back of castle."

"Understood," said Zhao Yun with a nod.

"And General Xing Cai, protect the path which leads to the other side of the castle," said Jiang Wei.

"Yes, General Jiang," answered Xing Cai.

Jiang Wei swept his eyes over the other generals there and assigned the rest of them to defend the large area along with Huang Zhong.

"Understood," they all chorused.

Ma Chao was about to say, "What about me?" but stopped himself when he realised he was no longer a general. Jiang Wei smiled at him.

"Thank you, Ma Chao, for your contributions," said Jiang Wei.

"No problem…" replied Ma Chao and he returned to his seat between Zhao Yun and Xing Cai.

"Um…Go and assign the troops under your command to their positions in battle," ordered Jiang Wei. "We―we shall defend our land from Wu!"

"Yes we shall!" answered the generals. Jiang Wei beamed and felt proud of himself for managing.

"Okay, you are all dismissed now," said Liu Shan. Everyone bowed to him before leaving the meeting.

Zhao Yun looked up at the morning sky as he walked towards the training ground where he was to meet up with his soldiers. Apparently Xing Cai's unit needed more people, and Zhao Yun had exactly the candidate in mind to switch to Xing Cai's unit. As he neared the people he heard the soldiers talk between themselves.

"General Zhao and Ma are here," said a soldier.

"I still feel weird having General Ma as a captain…" muttered another one as they all stood up to greet the two generals. "I can't command…I feel as if I have no respect…"

As Zhao Yun and Ma Chao neared the group the soldiers lined up and saluted. "Good morning General Zhao Yun!"

Ma Chao lined up with the rest of them and greeted Zhao Yun the same way by himself.

Zhao Yun smiled nodded. "Good morning men. We will soon be fighting at Bai Di castle to prevent the Wu army from advancing any further. Their commander will be Sun Quan, and he will be accompanied by many ferocious generals." He paused before continued. "But, we will overcome them all with our courage, skill and intellect!"

"Yes, General Zhao!!" cheered the soldiers.

"We are positioned to defend the castle via one of the three paths. Jiang Wei has told me that Xing Cai needs more people in her unit, so each unit needs to split off some soldiers into her unit," said Zhao Yun. The soldiers looked somewhat surprised and sad at this information. "But Jiang Wei said I only need to send one over so…" He looked at his good friend. "Get over there, Ma Chao."

Ma Chao stared at the grinning Zhao Yun and nodded with a smile. "Okay General Zhao. As you wish." He bowed.

"See you later Chao," said Zhao Yun, waving him goodbye. Ma Chao waved back and carried his things to where Xing Cai and her unit was.

"General Xing Cai, Zhao Yun sent me here to join your unit," said Ma Chao as he approached Xing Cai. She twisted around instantly upon hearing his voice and a smile broke out on her face.

"Ma Chao!" she greeted happily before clearing her throat and reining in her emotions. "Um, right yes. Hello Captain Ma Chao, welcome to the unit." The rest of the soldiers nodded at Ma Chao when he joined their ranks. "We will be defending the castle from its side entrance. We cannot allow any enemy soldiers find their way into the castle; therefore our purpose is of utmost importance. Understand?"

"Understood, General Xing Cai," they all replied in unison.

Xing Cai nodded cheerfully, her eyes lingering on Ma Chao. _He just had to, didn't he…Zhao Yun, _thought Xing Cai to herself. "We will be going to Bai Di castle in a few days time. Are we ready?" she asked.

"Yes we are!"

Xing Cai looked at them all with a look of determination. "I maybe a woman, but underestimating me will always be an unwise choice. Trust in me. To battle!"

"To battle!!" repeated the soldiers.

The army which was to move to Bai Di castle packed up their essentials, wrote letters home and started on their journey into battle.

Ma Chao sat up on his white horse, Coldfire as they trekked towards Bai Di castle. Liu Shan was supposed to lead, but being the man he was, he decided to get carried around in a comfortable carriage. Xing Cai rode her black horse beside Ma Chao's, leading her group in the army.

They arrived and set up camp somewhere close, but outside of the castle.

"Lord Liu Shan," said a messenger as he entered his tent and bowed.

Jiang Wei was telling the man of his plans for the battle, and so turned to listen as Liu Shan asked for the message.

"The enemy has appeared."

* * *

Er…second last chapter this is! Thanks for the support and criticism you guys have given me dear reviewers! Lol, writing romance *cough* very interesting.

Please review!


	9. Bai Di castle

THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER.

* * *

"Ready your positions!" Ma Chao barked. The soldiers swiftly and calmly took up the formations they had been trained in and held their weapons at the ready.

"We will win this, right? Captain Ma Chao?" asked Xing Cai with a smirk.

"Of course," answered Ma Chao confidently.

Up ahead, shouts and screams could be heard, signalling that the fight had already started.

A couple hours later, some of the Wu soldiers had begun to break through, and Xing Cai's unit could see them coming.

"This is the first wave, men! Get ready!" shouted Xing Cai. _That didn't take them very long…which means they are pretty strong._

Ma Chao roared and took on the first couple soldiers by himself, slashing at them with his long spear upon his horse. The soldiers ran swiftly between enemy and sliced through them, bringing them down. They cheered after defeating the first wave, but soon, more were coming and they had to keep fighting without rest. Xing Cai skewered an opponent and swung the man into an archer, sending them both flying. Ma Chao growled as he hacked at more soldiers. "They're strong," he mumbled to Xing Cai. He stabbed a soldier right behind Xing Cai, and she in turn charged her horse into a group of soldiers trying to take down Ma Chao all together. They grinned at each other, remembering the old days before returning to the reality, and the battle at hand.

The day had passed into late afternoon. The dead and injured grew in numbers as the battlefield was scattered with crimson blood.

"They're not letting up, are they?" said Ma Chao. He blocked a wild swipe from a soldier who tried to unseat him from his horse and countered with a swift stab.

"They will once they know that we are impossible to defeat," Xing Cai answered calmly. Unmistakably though, they were getting tired, having swung their weapons nonstop for hours on end. Ma Chao heard a horse galloping towards them from behind and flicked a glance in the sound's direction.

"General Ma and Lady Zhang!" shouted the messenger upon the horse.

"Go on, say what you have to say!" yelled Ma Chao in reply as he kicked a Wu soldier and swung his spear around him to fend off any attackers. The messenger regained his breath as he slowed his horse down to a trot. "General Jiang Wei's unit has been scattered!"

Ma Chao and Xing Cai exchanged a brief glance with each other at the information. Wu seemed to be attacking fiercely on all sides.

"Also, the attacking Wu unit, let by Lu Xun has passed the stone sentinel maze and attacking Lord Liu Shan inside Bai Di castle! General Zhao Yun has advanced forward to push the Wu troops they are fighting back. General Xing Cai, your unit is the closest to Liu Shan, he is in dire need of help to escape from Lu Xun!" informed the messenger.

"Che," snarled Ma Chao. "Liu Shan totally deserves to go die."

Xing Cai widened her eyes at Ma Chao's confession of his hate for the man. "Are you going to―"

"Ah screw him," Ma Chao groaned. He threw an enemy soldier away from him and turned his horse in the castle's direction. He had a promise to keep: to serve Liu Shan loyally. He had to go back and save Liu Shan, since no one else was around. "Stay here and hold the enemy forces. I will go back and get that bastard out of the mess he started."

"But Ma Chao! The castle has too many soldiers for you to handle! You can't get in there alone!" shouted Xing Cai. "I'll come with you!"

"No, the unit needs you to lead and to keep them together. If Zhao Yun can get that boy out of a million soldier army, there's no reason that I cannot get him out of a mere unit of soldiers!" Without waiting for a reply, Ma Chao urged his horse into a fast gallop towards Bai Di castle.

Xing Cai breathed out and turned her horse back towards the enemy soldiers trying to get past them and into the castle. There was no point arguing with the man, he would stand his ground no matter what.

_Stay safe, Ma Chao._

Xing Cai prepared herself in the face of the soldiers. She would keep these soldiers from advancing any further until Ma Chao returned. With a shout, she charged forward, her fork, Sacred Light held at the ready. She gripped her shield in her hand along with the reins and the horse started forward, speeding up as it charged head on with the enemy troops.

She felt her war horse's muscles ripple under her as it galloped forward. The hooves smashed the soldiers skulls with a thud, and as they landed upon the ground, Xing Cai flung herself off the horse and sliced at the soldiers in a wide circular motion with her fork. Using the momentum, she spun around again, throwing her shield out into the enemy to knock a large number of the soldiers out. The enemy soldiers still alive backed from Xing Cai; she wore look of heavy murderous intent, and this frightened the enemy.

Her troops, first wary of her skills for she was female, were now in awe. She had taken out a whole group of troops single-handedly. This boosted their morale, and they stepped forward, readying their weapons beside Xing Cai.

She smiled inwardly at this, but kept a firm look upon the rest of the soldiers. Xing Cai raised her shield and fork and snarled at the enemy.

"Bring it on."

XXXXXXX

He trembled as he held his sword in his hands, at the advancing soldiers. His guards had been picked off one by one by the Wu troops. He regretted never giving much effort in learning the skills of using a sword. It felt useless in his hand as he made feeble swipes at the enemy. Even they were laughing at him. He who had brought this battle to his own doorstep, regretted what he had done.

Liu Shan was afraid of death. He never thought he would be faced with the circumstances he was in. He thought he would have the generals for protection. But all was gone now. He was alone, surrounded by a mass of red armoured troops as they slowly cornered him. He fell over, and the sword dropped out of his hands. Fearful tears welled up in his eyes.

Suddenly, a horse charged out of nowhere and bowled over the soldiers around him. Liu Shan blinked at the tall figuring shadowing his small figure on the ground. A goofy grin set itself on his face; he was saved!

With a yell, the man on the horse hacked at the soldiers on all sides, the horse doing its part in the fighting as well by rearing and kicking the people with its solid hooves. Liu Shan scrambled up and was quite shocked as he saw who his saviour was.

"…Ma Chao…?" muttered Liu Shan.

Ma Chao looked down at him, not trying to hide his disdain to him at all. "Yeah. Surprise," he answered coldly. He held his hand down to the man. "Get on before they kill you."

Liu Shan took a brief glance at the soldiers who had started advancing again and quickly grasped Ma Chao's hand to get onto the horse behind him. He gripped Ma Chao's waist in fear for he never was much of a horseman.

"Do not let the ruler of Shu get away!" shouted a young male. He ran forward to stop Ma Chao's escape, wielding two short swords and wearing a curious red hat. Ma Chao flashed his spear at the soldiers right in front of the young Wu general, and his eyes widened as he watched the troops fall to the ground in front of him.

"Don't get in my way, kid," Ma Chao growled. He tugged at the reins and his horse reared before crashing back onto the ground, kicking some red clad soldiers in the chest before setting of at a fast gallop back out of Bai Di castle. He hacked and slashed at the soldiers along the way, opening a path to escape. "Get them!" he heard the young man behind him holler.

An arrow shot towards Ma Chao, but he ducked just in time by hearing the sound of the arrow. Ma Chao gritted his teeth and urged his horse to move faster with a gentle kick. Coldfire neighed before speeding up, going as fast as it could. For a while, all he could hear were the hooves of his horse thundering along the ground, whimpering from Liu Shan and the shouts of the enemy soldiers behind him. Then the noise of present battles around the area grew, and soon, Xing Cai and her unit were in sight.

"Xing Cai!" shouted Ma Chao, waving as his horse carried him towards her. The woman finished off a soldier and whipped around to see him galloping at full speed towards her. A wide smile appeared on her face and she turned back to attack a few soldiers around her before remounting her horse. Ma Chao slowed down as he neared Xing Cai, slicing at some soldiers along the way. The fretful Liu Shan clung on to Ma Chao, but Xing Cai was glad to see that Ma Chao had saved him, despite the tension between the both of them.

"There are Wu soldiers charging towards us from that way," said Ma Chao, pointing in the direction he had come from. "We need to regroup with our allies or be crushed between these two Wu units."

There were not many enemy soldiers left from the group which had been fighting Xing Cai. The stronger force was coming from behind them, and they could soon see the Wu general as he rounded the bend, leading troops to attack Ma Chao.

Xing Cai called up her troops. "Let's go!" she shouted.

"Yes, my lady!" they all shouted.

Xing Cai greeted Liu Shan. "Hello my lord."

"…Hi," muttered Liu Shan quietly, watching the approaching Wu army with a gaping mouth.

"Welcome, to war," she said.

Ma Chao and Xing Cai nodded to each other and exchanged a smile. With that, they set off, leading themselves and the soldiers to their comrades.

XXXXXXX

Huang Zhong was holding his ground against two mighty Wu generals, Huang Gai and Zhou Tai, quite well. He was surprised to see Xing Cai join his troops in the fight.

"Why are you here, little lady?" asked the veteran warrior. He chopped down a soldier and drew out his bow to shoot some arrows into the enemy ranks. Every single one of his arrows hit. Huang Zhong was glad for the support, it would make things much easier to push the enemy back.

"Well—" Xing Cai was cut off by a shouts of the Wu soldiers who had been chasing them.

"Oh," muttered Huang Zhong. "You needed help." He saw Liu Shan get off Ma Chao's horse and run into the bushes in the distance. "Why is the young lord here? Should he not be in the castle?"

"Jiang Wei's unit has been scattered…from the reports. It left the side of the castle free, and Ma Chao rushed in to get our lord out of harm's way," answered Xing Cai. She winced as the Wu troops drew near. They had just led them into an unintentional pincer attack with Huang Gai and Zhou Tai on one side and Lu Xun on the other.

"Great help you are," said Huang Zhong with a flat laugh.

"Sorry…" Xing Cai gripped her fork. "But we've got to fight whether we want to or not." She raised her fork and looked at her soldiers in the eye. "Come on, let's show them what we're made of!" They replied with great enthusiasm, and they set off to meet Lu Xun and his troops.

Ma Chao returned to battle beside Xing Cai, slicing at the enemy. "I've escorted Liu Shan to a safe place…help will also be arriving soon."

Xing Cai opened her mouth to ask who, but Ma Chao shook his head. "You'll see."

The Shu troops stood in the way of Lu Xun's, stopping them from searching for Liu Shan.

"If you want to get to him, you'll have to get by us!" shouted a sergeant.

"Be my guest if you want to die early," replied a Wu soldier.

Ma Chao, forgetting he was only a captain gave the order. "Attack!" he yelled in unison with Lu Xun. The two forces clashed and an uproar rose into the air.

Back to back, Xing Cai and Huang Zhong units fought the enemy. Ma Chao was worried for Jiang Wei. He hoped he and a large number of his troops were alright, whatever had happened. He neared the fellow Wu general they were fighting as he cut down enemy soldiers who tried to oppose him. He saw Lu Xun move towards him with the corner of his eye and dodged a stab from one his sabres.

"That wasn't very nice…" muttered Ma Chao, he swung around on his horse and lashed out with his spear, reaching right over the horse which Lu Xun was riding. The young man had leant back to avoid the spear thrust before sweeping the spear away with one blade, and retaliating with the other. Ma Chao raised his armguard to deflect the metal blade. Though it saved him, Lu Xun's sword had inflicted a deep line in his armguard. Ma Chao pulled on the reins, and his horse stepped back a little.

"Scared?" asked Lu Xun with smirk.

Ma Chao returned it as he twirled his spear to flex his hand a bit. "Hardly."

A bugle suddenly sounded, and it cut through the sounds on the battle field like a sharp knife. Lu Xun glanced at the source and bit back a shout of frustration as Ma Chao smiled.

"It seems the reinforcements are here," he said.

Zhao Yun and his troops leapt into the battle straight away, splitting into two teams to reinforce both Huang Zhong and Xing Cai. His unit was quite large, and each team could help the warring units a lot.

"The Dragon of Changshan has arrived!" Zhao Yun yelled, plunging his spear into an unfortunate victim.

"Tch." Lu Xun pulled back as he was faced with Ma Chao, Xing Cai _and_ Zhao Yun.

"Greetings, friend," said Ma Chao.

"I got your call, had to come," answered Zhao Yun. "Jiang Wei is safe, we stopped most of the harm from reaching his men and sent the enemy fleeing, but they cannot join the battle, for many of them are wounded."

Xing Cai grinned at her mentor and turned to Ma Chao. "I think I'll go help Huang Zhong, stay safe you two." She wheeled around and set off at a canter to assist the old warrior.

"Who is that boy over there?" asked Zhao Yun.

"I do believe he is Lu Xun. A renowned strategist…" Ma Chao left off for Lu Xun was the one who defeated Liu Bei at Yi Ling, and this caused Liu Bei to fall sick soon after before passing away. "He's a good fighter too."

Both men were feared by the soldiers, as they were taken down by them with ease. With Zhao Yun's sudden arrival, the morale of Shu went up, the intent to win also rising.

Ma Chao noticed that the enemy he and Zhao Yun had been fighting seemed to be regrouping, possibly for a retreat.

"Press the attack!" shouted Zhao Yun. Their troops surged forward to stay on the enemy's tail.

"Go!" shouted Lu Xun, trying to get the soldiers moving before he did.

"He's doesn't think of himself before the troops, impressive," said Ma Chao. He took control of Xing Cai's troops, and they were willing to listen to him. They continued to attack the soldiers trying to flee on the end, but the Wu soldiers were quite fast, and they soon pulled away and raced off back into the path they had come from. "Shall we chase them?" asked Ma Chao.

Zhao Yun shook his head. "I don't think so," he said as he watched the soldiers run off. "That pincer attack never did us any good. We should turn our weapons to that side and fight as one."

"Perhaps Lu Xun will move his forces to regroup with his allies. Then it would be a head to head battle," suggested Ma Chao.

They moved to join up with Huang Zhong and Xing Cai and the additional strength boosted morale once again. "Let's show them what we're made of, young'uns!" shouted Huang Zhong.

"Right you are!" answered Zhao Yun. "Charge!"

Ma Chao glanced around and spotted Xing Cai, fighting a man who was differently dressed. He was probably one of the generals, and he wore samurai looking armour and wielded an Eastern Sword. Concerned for her safety, Ma Chao moved closer towards her.

Xing Cai was bent on winning their fight. The man said his name was Zhou Tai, and he was strong. Xing Cai sliced with her fork, but this was blocked by his sword. She quickly moved in to hit him upside the head with her shield, but that move was blocked too, surprisingly, with his sheath. "Damn…"

"A warrior uses all that he can," said Zhou Tai, sheathing his sword. Xing Cai was confused at this move and stepped back. With lightning speed, her enemy pulled his sword back out to attack her in a large powerful arc which she blocked with her shield. The attack pushed her back and jolted her shield hand a bit.

Xing Cai winced, but there was no time to do anything else as Zhou Tai moved in to deal another blow. He was merciless; Xing Cai knew that since the first blow. She dodged the attack and spun around for momentum to slice in return at Zhou Tai and drew a cut on the underside of his arm, where it was not protected by armour. The silent pirate seemed oblivious to the injury and whipped his sword out of his sheath again.

Xing Cai moved her fork to catch Zhou Tai's sword so that the two prongs were on either side of the man's weapon. It was a move she tended to use so as to disarm the enemy. But Zhou Tai understood what she was trying to do in a split second and flung his sword arm to the side, pulling the long fork out of Xing Cai's hand. She let out a cry as her weapon fell to the ground with a clatter. She quickly pulled her shield around to defend Zhou Tai's next sword stroke and tried to bash his head with it soon after. Zhou Tai strafed away from the shield and did a shoulder bash, sending Xing Cai into the dirt. She coughed a few times; the move had winded her. Before she could use her shield again, Zhou Tai had stepped on her shield hand wrist. Xing Cai yelled out in pain; it felt like her wrist was being crushed slowly.

"You fought well, but goodbye," said Zhou Tai. Without wasting any more time, he pulled his sword back and swung down.

"Back off."

A spear had intercepted the death blow, and Zhou Tai looked up at the wielder.

"Who are you?" he asked roughly.

"Ma Chao of Shu!" With a shout, Ma Chao pushed Zhou Tai back away from Xing Cai. His eyes lingered on the floored Xing Cai. "I promised myself I'd never leave you, whether we were together or not." He held out a hand for her.

Xing Cai managed a weak smile. "Thank you," she murmured and grabbed his hand for a help up. She cradled her wrist and went to retrieve her fork. "Ma Chao…"

"Don't worry, I'll be fine," answered Ma Chao. He trained his eyes on his new opponent and levelled his spear. Zhou Tai seemed unfazed that Xing Cai just escaped from his grip and readied his sword too.

"I am Zhou Tai," he said. "Shall we?"

Ma Chao narrowed his eyes a bit and swung his spear, making the first move.

Xing Cai wielded her spear and kept her wounded arm with her shield by her side. Slashing at the soldiers around her, she was glad she was still alive. Zhou Tai was a strong soldier, and Ma Chao seemed like he was having a hard time defeating him too. Xing Cai steeled herself and whipped her fork around to attack more soldiers. She was not weak, she was the daughter of the mighty Zhang Fei. She would make her father, Guan Ping, Zhao Yun and Ma Chao proud. She would play a part in leading Shu into a victorious battle.

"Shu!" she yelled, raising her fork to the air. "It's time to send these soldiers back where they came from! It's time to be victorious once again! For Shu, for the land, for Han!!"

"Come on!" shouted the soldiers around her. With a typical battle shout, the soldiers of Shu fought back with great vigour.

Wu was getting pushed back. Just as it seemed Shu was going to send them running, reports came and said Sun Quan the commander and Lu Xun who had retreated once had joined the battle.

Zhao Yun gritted his teeth at the reinforcements. Ma Chao was correct, Lu Xun had gone around to rejoin his allies on the other side. A head to head battle was inevitable. Jiang Wei had said that Zhuge Liang would come and assist them, though he had not said when. Zhao Yun hoped the Prime Minister would arrive soon, because he was quite sure they would need the help to push those red clad soldiers back.

Nearby, Huang Zhong was cutting down as many soldiers as he could, his old age not betraying him at all. He spotted one of the enemy commanders, Huang Gai in the near distance. He smirked and twisted around to deal a downward slash, killing a sergeant. He was prepared to put his legendary archery skills into action. Selecting a good arrow, he put it to his bow and aimed at the man wielding a thick black rod. Huang Zhong let the arrow fly, and it hit Huang Gai in the chest, knocking him off his horse, where Huang Zhong could no longer see him. "Take that!"

Not long later, another force arrived from the other side of the Wu army.

Huang Zhong grinned as he found out who the newcomer was. "Our Prime Minister has finally showed up. I thought we could handle them without his help, but I guess we were taking too long."

The Wu army, caught between two armies, one side with four forces, and the other with Zhuge Liang and many valiant generals. Sun Quan had no choice but to order for a retreat, and after freeing themselves, they managed to escape by charging through a spot with lesser defence in Zhuge Liang's army, but not without many casualties. The enemy generals all managed to escape, though Huang Gai was not as lucky. Sporting an arrow wound in his chest, he could not flee with the rest of his troops. He kept Shu back from getting to his allies, and sacrificed himself to do so.

The armies of Shu cheered as they had stopped Wu's invasion of their main city.

"Generals, you have done well," said Zhuge Liang, meeting up with them.

"Thank you Prime Minister," said Huang Zhong with a bow. "Without your timely arrival, we would not have been able to defeat them so quickly."

The Sleeping Dragon smiled and fanned himself. "Do we have many casualties?"

"A bit, sir. But the number of Wu casualties is greater," answered Zhao Yun.

"Glad to see you are alright, Zhao Yun," said Zhuge Liang. He turned to see Ma Chao walking with Xing Cai, holding her shield in his hand. "I got your letter, but it only came just before the edict. It is such a shame that Lord Liu Shan would think me a rebel!"

"Who knows what he is thinking," said Ma Chao. He just hoped that the battle would make him think before making hasty decisions in the future.

Zhao Yun noticed that Xing Cai's hand was in a sling and his expression changed to deep concern. "Xing Cai, what happened?"

"It got a bit crushed, my wrist…I found a medic to tend to it straight after the battle, and he said it should be fine and will heal on its own accord," answered Xing Cai.

"How did it…"

"I was fighting a general called Zhou Tai, he was very strong. He stepped on my wrist to keep me from using my shield…Ma Chao saved me in the nick of time." Xing Cai looked towards the golden haired man and sighed. "I didn't think I would need saving…up until the last moment."

"Zhou Tai?!" growled Zhao Yun. "Bastard!"

Xing Cai shook her head and laughed in an attempt to lower Zhao Yun's sudden anger. "What's war without a bit of pain? I should be grateful that I am not dead, like many others."

Zhao Yun sighed. "I suppose so."

"Where is Liu Shan?" asked Zhuge Liang.

"I will escort him back now…I sent him to hide because he cannot really fight…" Ma Chao trailed off, hoping what he had done would not be the wrong decision in the Prime Minister's eyes.

The Prime Minster nodded. "Go do what you need to do, Ma Chao."

Ma Chao bowed and swung himself onto his white stallion which he had whistled for. Xing Cai went up to him. "Are you going to Liu Shan?"

"Yes, I am," he answered.

"I'll come with you."

"But your hand—"

Xing Cai mounted her horse by using her uninjured hand and smirked at Ma Chao. "Yes?"

Ma Chao laughed, seeing that his worry wasn't anything. "Nothing! Let's go."

The two horses neighed and set off into Liu Shan's directions, carrying the two cheerful warriors with them.

* * *

Oh lol, I failed to compress it into one chapter, so I've got to split it up. I've got the last scene to write for the last chapter (ie chapter 10) before I finish so yeah! YES, I wanted it to be a 10 chapter fic, but then I thought it would only reach 9 chapters. Now that it will be 10, I'm happy. YAY.

Ok, there was no romance here, aren't you guys glad? Though I don't write interesting wars, so I'm sorry if this chapter bored you guys. Guess I leave the special mentions to the next chapter. I had them planned for this one because I thought it would be the last. Mm.

Ok, please read and review!

**vampiregirl2009** – sorry I haven't answered sooner! You should review signed in or something, then I could pm you. But okay, I say my stuff here. (whispers: I'm going to say thanks for your reviews next chapter *wink wink*) lol, um...Sun Quan and Xing Cai fic eh…well, that might be a bit hard, but guess what? In that split second, I thought up a plot. I don't know if I can write it…you see, romance just aint my thing, so I probably won't write another one in a bajillion years. So don't…expect it. But, if I have nothing to do (I got some other fics I'm planning on) then I might be able to type one up just for you. I probably won't post it, people will laugh and say it's corny. NOT THAT I MIND. Reviews make me happy! =)

Please read and review~~ (again =P)


	10. Four Seasons

Liu Shan turned when he heard the clip clop of hooves. The sounds of battle had died off, and Liu Shan eagerly hoped Shu had turned out victorious. He was sitting under some shelter, where Ma Chao had left him. He said they would keep Wu from him, but if they could not manage, Ma Chao had told Liu Shan to run like mad. He probably would not be able to escape anyway, since he was a little bit obese.

"Liu Shan! It's me!" came a voice, and Liu Shan recognised it to be Ma Chao. For once, a smile appeared in the presence of the name 'Ma Chao'. He stood up and beamed as Ma Chao and Xing Cai halted their horses outside the open shelter and walked inside to meet up with Liu Shan.

"My lord, has any harm come your way?" asked Xing Cai.

"No, no one came by…" Liu Shan said. He trailed off, thinking of what to say to Ma Chao. "I am extremely thankful you saved me from those soldiers. I thought I was dead for sure, because no one had come to my aid for a long while after the enemy had got into the castle. I…didn't think you'd be the one to save me, Ma Chao. Consider me in your debt."

Ma Chao shook his head. "No, there is no debt. Do you not remember, Liu Shan, that I promised you I would serve you loyally? I keep my promises. I never go back on my word."

"Yes…and thank you again," answered Liu Shan. "I'm sorry for causing this whole battle. I've realised what I've done, when I was faced with death inside that castle. I have disappointed everybody, and I am sorry."

"There's only us two here, my lord. If you want to apologise, perhaps you would like to say it to the whole army?" asked Ma Chao.

"I don't think I can face them," said Liu Shan miserably. "I have failed my people, and my late father. I am unworthy to lead any of you."

"You can, my lord. If you truly want to change, then you must talk with your armies, learn the ways of war, and lead Shu, a place your father created to a peaceful world," said Xing Cai.

"I repent for what I have done…" Liu Shan looked into the distance before focussing back on the two in front of him. "And I'm sorry for what I have done to you two. They say you two were together before I asked to marry you, Xing Cai. Considering who I was then, I don't think I would have cared anyway."

Both Ma Chao and Xing Cai just stared at the man in front of them silently.

"I was thinking…just then in this shelter," said Liu Shan and he turned and started pacing the place slowly. "That I'll divorce you, Xing Cai and allow you two to be together," Liu Shan looked back at Xing Cai. "So that you can be with him."

"My lord, I…" Xing Cai looked at Liu Shan, then to Ma Chao and back again.

"Ma Chao, you and your unending attempts to persuade Xing Cai to be with you…I know you truly love her, and that you truly love him. I'm just a bastard who gets in everyone's way, in both war and love."

Liu Shan took hold of Xing Cai and Ma Chao's hands and placed them in each other. "I wish you the best wishes for your marriage and you life together." He gave them a both a soft smile, his good will, genuine.

A few seconds past as all three said nothing.

"Thank you," answered Ma Chao with a grin. He looked at Xing Cai, and figured the joy on her face was probably a mirror of his own.

"Yes…thank you, Liu Shan," said Xing Cai.

Liu Shan nodded. "Are we friends?"

"Absolutely," said Ma Chao.

"Good." Liu Shan took his hands off Ma Chao's and Xing Cai's and looked up to the clear blue sky. "Father, I may have disappointed you in my disability to lead a kingdom, but I assure you I _will_ change. I will not make stupid decisions simply because of persuasion. I will listen to Lord Zhuge Liang, he is a good man, and I have wronged him."

Turning back to earth, he fixed his gaze back on his new friends. "I'll learn to use a sword, learn to strategise, learn to lead. And if I don't change and do all those things…" He pointed at Ma Chao and Xing Cai. "You two have permission to bash me up. Understood?"

Ma Chao saluted. "Yes my lord, understood very clearly my lord." Xing Cai just laughed.

"Well then, let's return home," said Liu Shan calmly.

Xing Cai stopped laughing when she remembered something very important and looked up at Liu Shan. "Liu Shan…"

"Yes?" he asked, and Xing Cai could see some of Liu Bei's features clearly in the man's face.

She did not know how to start off, and then decided to get straight to the point. "Liu…Liu Cheng is—"

"Not my son and actually Ma Chao's?" finished off Liu Shan.

Ma Chao stared and gaped. "What…what!?"

Xing Cai gasped. "You…know."

"I always had my suspicions…and when you said Cheng's name like that just then…I figured out the truth," answered Liu Shan.

"You are not angry?" asked Xing Cai. She knew Liu Shan was actually smart. Perhaps he could finally put his intelligence to use now.

"I would have been. But as I said, I wish you two to be together. So I'm not really now…besides, we're divorced, Xing Cai. You…" he said to Xing Cai. "Will be Ma Chao's wife."

"I'm glad. I'm sorry for lying to you."

"What has happened, has happened. It's time I start afresh to atone for the mistakes I've made," said Liu Shan determinedly, clenching his hand into a fist.

All of a sudden, they could hear voices in the distance, voices of an army.

"I didn't bring my weapon!" said Ma Chao, worried for the mysterious army. He felt Xing Cai's hand on his arm and looked at her.

"Wait, Ma Chao. I think it's Jiang Wei," said Xing Cai. She stepped forward to get a better view and started waving. "Jiang Wei!!"

Ma Chao immediately relaxed for the army was an ally. Jiang Wei was leading a part of his unit. They looked worn out and they panted for breath as they walked slowly towards them.

"Hello Xing Cai," he took another breath. "And Ma Chao." Jiang Wei saw that Liu Shan was there and went to him. He collapsed before him and kowtowed.

"I am sorry my lord, for failing to protect the entrance to the castle, resulting in your need to seek another refuge. I am very sorry, my lord…and I have no excuses but that I am incompetent," said Jiang Wei.

Liu Shan hastily went down on his knees too so that he was level with Jiang Wei. "No, you have done well, Jiang Wei. Far from incompetent, for you had to take up the Prime Minister's role as well. You are an intelligent man, what happened to make you lose your defence for the gate?"

"Lu Xun…we were fighting against his troops in the area at the start of the Stone Sentinel Maze. He ordered for flaming arrows to be fired…and our troops were enclosed in the caves of the maze as the Wu troops retreated out. We had no choice but to retreat, and that gave Lu Xun the chance. He was the one who got through the maze last time in the battle of Yi Ling…" answered Jiang Wei.

"Your defeat has in a way helped me…" thought Liu Shan. "It gave death a chance to taunt me, and that helped me look through, and realise what I have been doing has been wrong all along."

He stood up, helping Jiang Wei up as well. "You have all done well," he declared with a smile. "Let us return home." He nodded at Ma Chao and Xing Cai before turning to walk Jiang Wei and his troops back to camp. He had decided that he would heed Xing Cai's advice and talk to the generals under his command. A talk which would be full of apologies. But he knew, if he was truly to redeem himself, he would have to put words into actions, and that was precisely what Liu Shan planned to do.

"Just watch me, father."

Meanwhile, Ma Chao and Xing Cai watched Liu Shan and Jiang Wei make a head start back to camp. They turned and gazed at each other.

Ma Chao lips curled into a smile and he moved forward to embrace Xing Cai.

"How long has it been?" whispered Ma Chao, feeling Xing Cai's smooth hair against his cheek.

"Too long," was Xing Cai's reply, and she closed her eyes as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

They were free to love once more, and happier than ever, for Liu Shan had given them his best wishes. Everything was perfect now. Liu Shan had decided to change for the better, and Ma Chao and Xing Cai could be together again. Ma Chao pulled his head back and felt free as he looked into Xing Cai's dark orbs without having to restrain his own emotions. Ma Chao leaned in and kissed her. Feeling her soft lips against his own brought back memories two years ago to Ma Chao. Xing Cai too, relished the feeling. Despite how she had been telling herself to forget about Ma Chao for the time she was Liu Shan's wife, she could not. She realised love was like a drug, with it, you're in bliss, and without it, everything seemed grayscale.

Some of the soldiers pointed and commented on the two, but Ma Chao and Xing Cai did not care. They were in a world of their own. When at last they pulled away from each other's arms, Ma Chao took hold of Xing Cai's hand in his.

"It took death to pull Liu Shan into reality and to make him change, didn't it?" asked Ma Chao as he watched the man dwindle in the distance.

"Yeah, and I'm glad he's going to change. If he doesn't…"

"We beat him up," said Ma Chao and Xing Cai in unison. Swinging their hands between them, the sauntered over to the horses. "So…Cai…we have a child?"

"I knew he was yours from the start…so I named him Ma Cheng…I thought it sounded nice. Then, because of Liu Shan, I said Liu Cheng," answered Xing Cai. "I was afraid he would never be able to know his real father. But hey, things turned out for the better!"

The thought of children reminded Ma Chao of the ones he had left behind for a battle, the ones who perished alongside his late wife Lady Yang. He shook himself of the sombre thought. He should be bright and cheerful that he had a child with Xing Cai, the woman he knew he would love for eternity. "At least the child is only two, it wouldn't be too hard getting used to me, would it?"

"Of course not. Cheng would probably love you far more than Liu Shan," Xing Cai replied. Ma Chao nodded and could not keep a jovial grin off his face. Once he and Xing Cai got married, they would be an official family. He could feel himself brimming with joy at that thought.

Unwillingly, Ma Chao pulled himself out of his happy thoughts and back into the present. "We'd better go, or else they'll leave us behind," said Ma Chao. They both got onto their horses and set off at a comfortable pace, quickly catching up with the rest of the troops.

XXXXXXX

As the army set off on a march back to Cheng Du, Ma Chao caught up with Zhao Yun.

"Hey Zhao Yun!" he shouted, catching his friend's attention.

Zhao Yun turned and greeted Ma Chao with a wide smile. "Hey Chao! Oh, I've heard so many rumours. Clarify them for me will you?"

"Which ones?" asked Ma Chao, his head bobbing to the movement of his horse. He was in high spirits, and had been since Liu Shan had said he would divorce Xing Cai so they could be together.

"Liu Shan's going to change?"

"I should think so."

"Okay then, now this one I've been itching to ask," said Zhao Yun. "Liu Shan _allowed_ you and Xing Cai get back together?"

"Sure did."

Zhao Yun felt his happiness level soar, even though it was Ma Chao who Xing Cai would be with. But he was happy, Xing Cai loved Ma Chao, and she only wanted to be with him. As a friend, mentor, and someone who cared for her, this was what he wanted. "That's great! So you two will be getting married?"

Ma Chao nodded, feeling great that his friend, whom he knew loved Xing Cai too, was happy for him. "Hey…there's something which hasn't been converted into a rumour yet."

Zhao Yun's eyebrows shot up and he blinked at Ma Chao. "What is it?"

"Liu Cheng's actually mine," said Ma Chao. "I mean Ma Cheng." He let out a laugh which he had been holding onto for some time. "Thing is, Liu Shan seemed absolutely unfazed. He said he guessed as much. I'm glad he's promised to change."

Zhao Yun stared at the man before laughing with him. "That is just great! Damn, you are lucky. You are fortunate to be with Xing Cai. You better take good care of her. And the child."

"So, do you want to be the godfather of Cheng?" asked Ma Chao.

"Had you asked anyone else, I would have beaten you up so badly," said Zhao Yun, but his expression was content, and this betrayed the words he said.

Ma Chao nodded with a smirk. "Oh, that is so nice of you Zilong. That's what I say a true best friend should be like. Definitely."

XXXXXXX

The day after their marriage, Ma Chao and Xing Cai knew exactly where to go. They felt nostalgia as they walked up the path they had so often walked when they were friends, and when they had become lovers. Now back again on the path lined with different bushes, shrubs and trees, they were a married couple, and Ma Chao had deemed the area theirs.

It was the start of winter, and the light snow drifted down from the heavens and onto the land. It was in the afternoon as Ma Chao and Xing Cai walked into the clearing and looked in awe at the beautiful peach blossoms which had bloomed around them.

Peach Blossom Cliff. The place marked the start of their friendship, the start of their love, the parting of ways, and finally when everything was back in place. With the first glimpse of the place, memories flooded him. It was as if the place spelled out their story, and Ma Chao felt deeply connected with the area. He walked towards the edge and looked out. The scenery had been changed, but not too much. The valley was still there, the trees covered with a light dusting of snow. The river though, once flowing swift and sure, was now frozen by the cold.

To Xing Cai, the place was beautiful any day. She looked up at the peach blossoms and smiled. The small pink flowers were such a stark difference to its white environment. Looking away from the environment, she noticed that the furniture she and Ma Chao had brought here were no longer existent, save for a few chunks of wood decaying at the bottom of a tree.

"Ma Chao, what happened?" she asked him. The last time she had been here, the furniture was still okay.

Ma Chao looked around. "What…oh that…" he said, following Xing Cai's line of sight. "I was angry, no, make it sad, that you decided to leave me."

Xing Cai tilted her head at him. Was he still hurt from that? "I…I'm sorry."

Ma Chao waved his hand dismissively and chuckled. "No, don't say that, I was just trying to…ah…the words jumped out on their own accord. I'm not holding anything against you, Xing Cai." Silently, he stepped towards her, creating foot prints in the shallow snow. "I would never hold anything against you, because I love you."

Xing Cai smiled and let herself be held in Ma Chao's arms. "I thought you would still feel hurt that I thought duty was more important than you."

"Do you still feel that way?" asked Ma Chao.

"No, I don't think I can."

Ma Chao pulled away from Xing Cai and picked up a fallen branch. "This place, is ours." He wrote 'Property of Ma Chao and Xing Cai' in the snow with the stick.

Xing Cai scoffed. "That's going to get ruined when we cross this place to leave!"

"Well then, let's not leave," answered Ma Chao.

He looked up at the largest Peach Blossom tree and his lips curled into a smirk. With a leap, he launched himself onto the tree and climbed it, before seating himself on a sturdy bough of the tree. Ma Chao held his hand down to her. "Come up here, Cai."

Xing Cai gazed at the man above her in awe. He, with his golden hair, was surrounded by many pastel pink petals. If only she could capture a picture of it. She walked up to the tree and grabbed a low branch before pulling herself up with her feet as support.

"I don't need your help to climb a tree." She quickly covered the height and claimed her place on Ma Chao's lap. Xing Cai held her hand up to one of the many petals around her. "It's as if…they bloomed for us, Ma Chao."

Ma Chao leaned back against the tree's trunk, his legs hanging to the side of the bough he was sitting on. He had his arms around Xing Cai's waist as she sat on his lap, her legs stretched out along the tree branch. "Maybe they did."

Xing Cai smiled and closed her eyes for a moment. "Ma Chao, do you feel cold?"

"Not really," he answered.

"Oh yes, I forgot. You're from Xiliang, you must be used to temperatures even lower than these up north."

Ma Chao sighed. "Perhaps. But with you beside me, my world will never grow cold."

A light laugh escaped Xing Cai's lips as she gazed at the cliff she had not visited for so long.

Ma Chao rested his head against the trunk and looked out past the pink petals and down below into the valley. He was finally feeling true peace after a long time. He would savour and treasure the feeling. People did not always get a chance to feel bliss.

_We first met in Spring, where the Peach Blossoms had not blossomed yet. In Summer, we finally confessed our feelings for each other… Fate, or rather, Liu Shan, tore us apart in Autumn. But I would not give in, and I continued to seek out Xing Cai. Time had passed, but now in Winter, Xing Cai and I are reunited, and the Peach Blossoms have finally flourished, just for us._

Xing Cai noticed Ma Chao was in deep thought through his eyes. "Chao, what are you thinking about?"

Ma Chao blinked and gazed into Xing Cai's eyes. "I was thinking…how this place and the four seasons seem spell out our story…if you get me."

With a nod, Xing Cai placed her hands on Ma Chao's and looked off into the distance. "I get you," she answered simply.

A short silence settled on the serene quiet of the two lovers, until Ma Chao decided to say something.

"Fate has its way of making us prove how much we mean to each other, doesn't it?" wondered Ma Chao in a soft whisper.

"And that how much, is everything," answered Xing Cai.

The two lovers gazed down at the scenery made from the beautiful valley and its river from the Peach Blossom tree, its petals decorating the view.

"Agreed."

They watched as the distant sun started its journey below the horizon, shining its last few rays before the night sky and its stars would claim dominance.

-The End-

* * *

Final final ending: Liu Shan truly becomes a great leader and leads Shu into victory and unites the land. I WISH. Thought I'd make him a good man in the end :P I still hate the bastard though. Shu-ists always hate him. I probably won't be writing another story with romance as its main genre in another 85089213785 years. Yep, and you all know why.

So, how was it? I'd love some reviews with some final comments from you guys!

Inspiration: My Heart is Yours by dragooncanon (my story's really similar to that fic, but I hope giving it the 'twist' helped to make it somewhat original)

**Special Mentions!**

Many thanks to _Kurai-Shuwazi_, _Jenizaki_, _Chriss_, _gracie_, _freedomcall803_, _vampiregirl2009_ and The _Three Spearmen_ for your support! And _heaps_ of thanks to _Melodicxstar_ and _Mals_, for your ongoing support for this fic. And last but not least, _AnnieS824_, who's supported me through this fic and gave the story its first review which made me a VERY happy person.

vampiregirl2009 – lol, I don't know why you like Xing Cai pregnant, but okay! ^^ And with the fic, as I said, won't be writing one anytime soon, so I'm sorry. I could think about it…but I'm not much of a Sun Quan fan so yeah…sorry about that. Don't expect it. But thanks for your reviews! Glad you like my story enough to want me to write a fic for you though! LOL, you gave me three reviews for the 9th chapter. *gives you a hug*

Melodicxstar – was that last bit corny? You know, I actually had an even cornier ending in mind…but I didn't want to get shot a million times for that. So yeah. Thanks for pointing out that my fic is ultra corny in every review xD. No sarcasm there, it's all true. Because this fic is corny, and I reread chapter 3…oh god, can't believe I wrote it!

And so, everyone, that is the end. I'll go back to my other story, 'The Fury of the Mare' now, since I got this fic completed. I also figured out that I probably got the corny stuff from hong kong dramas lol. I watch them everyday…it influences me greatly.

Please review this story, Four Seasons, brought to you by this author, who is a great fan of Ma Chao. Wow, I took more than half a page with this author's note.

Reviews make me happy, so please review! =D

_And the rest, is silence. *bows* - Dante DMC4_


End file.
